Love's Sense Of Humor
by InuAmber
Summary: Kagome is an Half Demon who lives next door to Inuyasha and his brother along with their family one day when Inuyasha spots A girl On the shrine steps his life takes a turn.
1. The boy next door

Hey all this is my second Inuyasha fic I hope I get just as many reviews as I have so far with my other one Stuck in the Middle. I write fan fiction and I read them two lets just say I have read a lot of fiction well I always have to be different and so far with my reading I haven't found one that is like this new one will be and im probably going to be putting in lemons in but only a select few because of the thing fan fiction is doing in removing them from the site. So here it is and ill tell all of you like I tell every one else that reads my fan fiction the more reviews I get the quicker the story is posted for every ten reviews I will post another chapter unless im bored. This story is also dedicated to Stephanie Anderson may she rest in peace.  
  
This is an INUYASHA/ KAGOME fic all the way she will not be going after any one else and the same goes for Inuyasha so get over it.  
  
I do not own Inuyasha we all just wish we did. I do not own any other places I name in this story or products I may mention. Now that that's done on with the story! If you are under the age of 17 do not read this story it is rated R for sexual seen strong language  
  
Loves Since Of Humor  
  
By: Amber AKA Godzylla3  
  
Chapter One: Who is she?  
  
Inuyasha was caught up in his own thoughts of how to tell his parents that he was  
  
suspended from school again because he had refused to were his school uniform, also  
  
because he had punched his brother Sesshoumaru in the eye for making fun of him. He  
  
was suspended for two weeks then he would have to return to school again for at least  
  
another two weeks until school was out for the summer. He stopped walking in front of  
  
the shrine that was next door to his house looking up the long flight of stairs he saw a girl  
  
she was in a kimono it was a dark green out lined in white and silver. He couldn't see her  
  
face but he saw a flood of black hair falling down her back and over the first few steps, as  
  
she stood he seen she was extraordinarily tall almost as tall as him. That black hair of  
  
hers flowed till half way between her butt and her knees. She turned slightly and he saw  
  
the side of her face, her eyes were covered with her bangs but he knew she was looking at  
  
him, he then noticed that she was extraordinarily fit even though what she wore was  
  
baggy you could tell she had a nice body. Her skin was tan showing she spent a lot of  
  
time outside, her nails were long and they looked sharp, but what caught his attention  
  
was two silver ears facing him. He took a step back when he noticed this girl was strange  
  
she had two dog ears on top of her head. The girl must of noticed his ever move because  
  
she turned fully around facing him. He was in shock she was beautiful but when she  
  
slightly bent her knees and jumped over the entire flight of stairs and landed beside him  
  
so lightly that he couldn't hear it he froze and looked into her eyes with a little fear in his  
  
eyes. With out a word spoken Inuyasha ran around the corner of a mail box trying to  
  
hide from her but all he got was the girl on the concrete now laughing pretty hard. He  
  
slid out from behind the mail box to get a better look at the now laughing girl.  
  
"Why do you have ears?" he asked slightly annoyed that he had showed fear of a  
  
girl and what was even worse as he spotted Sesshoumaru a ways down the side walk.  
  
Noticing that Sesshoumaru hadn't seen him yet he grabbed the girls arm and tried to pull  
  
her behind a tree she just grabbed him by the arm and jumped into a high branch of the  
  
tree he was pulling her toward. The girl shook her head slightly as she watched another  
  
boy with silver hair walk under the tree with a black eye, the boy hadn't seen them he  
  
was too evolved at looking at the damage to his pretty face in a mirror to notice. Jumping  
  
to the top of the steps still holding the rude boy by the arm.  
  
"Who are you? Why do you have ears like a dog? What are you?" Inuyasha  
  
asked quickly hoping this strange girl wouldn't hurt him he knew she could if she could  
  
pick him up with one arm. Looking at her hand that hadn't yet left his red shirt he  
  
noticed her long nails weren't nails but claws. Taking a step back and forcing her hand  
  
off of him he looked at her with his gold eyes wide looking her directly into her chocolate  
  
brown eyes that were lined in silver around the edge and the pupil. The girl let out a small  
  
laugh and sat down.  
  
"Im Kagome, I live at the shrine with Jinchan, he offered me a place to live when  
  
my parents died when I was young im 17teen. I have dog ears because im an Inu-hanyou  
  
that's a half dog demon. My mom was a human and my dad a very powerful youkai  
  
that's a whole dog demon. Now that you know who I am why I have ears and what I am  
  
plus what my name is its only fair to find out what your name is?" Inuyasha looked at  
  
her with awe she was a demon he thought they didn't exist anymore it was common  
  
knowledge that their was demons because of bones found by archeologists but their have  
  
been no reports of any demons living in 2003 or any year since the TV was invented for  
  
that matter.  
  
"I'm Inuyasha I live next door have all my life and that boy you seen earlier was  
  
my brother, who I got into a fight with at school today his names Sesshoumaru. Im also  
  
17teen I thought that youkai didn't exist any more?" He said still amazed that he was  
  
talking to a living hanyou.  
  
"Feh, There are a lot of youkai and hanyou's still living you just don't notice them  
  
because most of us look just like you but me on the other hand got stuck with ears. So its  
  
more noticeable I start at you School next year but ill have a doctors note to always wear  
  
a hat. I cant blow all youkai's and hanyou's cover by going to school with dog ears.  
  
Your very rude did you know that?" Kagome asked she was normally a very nice loving  
  
person but for some reason this boy made her a little nervous it wasn't like he could hurt  
  
her or anything. Just then she heard Jinchan's car coming down the street he was  
  
particularly nervous about any one but him and her doctor seeing her ears so she decided  
  
she needed to get Inuyasha out of their quick. "You need to go you live in the blue house  
  
next door right? Jinchan is coming and he don't like people seeing my ears incase they  
  
say something." When Inuyasha nodded Kagome stood and picked him up so fast he  
  
didn't see her move, Kagome was holding him under one arm as she jumped over the ten  
  
foot wall that separated the shrine from his house. "Come see me again some time and ill  
  
tell you more about youkai and hanyou's sometime. Here's my phone number its my  
  
own line so call it before you come over so I can were a hat if Jinchan is their he only lets  
  
my cousin Shippo that lives with us, and my two friends of child hood Sango and Miroku  
  
see my ears." With that she nodded a good bye and jumped to the lip of the wall turning  
  
she gave him one last look before she jumped into the tree outside of her room. The  
  
moment she sat down Jinchan's car pulled into the drive way and into the garage.  
  
"Kagome will you come help me with the bags then we need to go so change into  
  
something else with some shoe's I have a surprise for you." Kagome smiled she love the  
  
old man and he had loved her mother like a daughter he had took care of her mother for  
  
the few months between her father's death and hers. Her mother had passed away almost  
  
12 years ago and since that day Jinchan has been like a father to her and Shippo who's  
  
parents had died 2 years ago. When that happened Shippo had come to live with Kagome  
  
who was extremely happy about having family around the house again. Jumping from  
  
the tree she landed at the open garage door, just in time to see Shippo climbing out of his  
  
car seat to dig into the bag she smelled chocolate coming from. Laughing she picked up  
  
the little kitsune that had a candy bar hanging from his mouth, giving him a quick hug she  
  
placed him on her shoulder, then grabbed the last of the bags and caring them into the  
  
house. After every thing was finally put away she strapped Shippo into his car seat  
  
though he was a little old to be in a car seat he was still small. Shippo usually had a tail  
  
but when they were in public he had to hide it, unlike her the kitsune could transform into  
  
a form with out his fox feet or his tail so he looked just like a little boy though he  
  
couldn't hide it for very long only an hour or so. Kagome shut the  
  
back door to the car and walked around to the front passenger side door and climbed in  
  
putting on her seat belt. A few seconds late Jinchan joined her in the front of the car he  
  
started the car and started to back up. "Stop Jinchan ill be right back, I forgot my hat on  
  
the table." Pulling off her seat belt she quickly ran into the house and grabbed the bucket  
  
hat that matched the white tank top that said "Sexy" across the chest in bold red letters  
  
and the pair of short hip hugger jeans that slightly showed her stomach. Placing the red  
  
bucket hat on her head that said 'Sexy' across the brim too. She had an extra closet built  
  
into her room covered in shelves that held almost 200 hats. Personally she liked her ears  
  
but if most people saw them they would probably freak. Getting back into the car Jinchan  
  
just shook his head, "I thought demons had good memories?" He said a slight teasing  
  
smile on his lips he loved her like a granddaughter and Shippo like a grandson.  
  
"They do but I guess me being half human has messed with my brain a little.  
  
Wouldn't you agree Shippo?" Shippo had a mouth full of candy so he just nodded, and  
  
continued to eat candy. "So what is my surprise Jinchan?" Kagome asked looking a  
  
curious as she always was.  
  
"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it well be their in a few minutes  
  
or so just keep your mouth shut or you wont get it." Jinchan said a smile evading his  
  
lips. Though he knew she didn't need what he had gotten her, he knew she would have to  
  
use it. Kagome just nodded knowing he wouldn't tell her, and also knew that she would  
  
get it any way no matter how much she pried. But she keep he mouth shut anyways as  
  
she thought about Inuyasha he was a strange one and she knew that even if he didn't  
  
know it he was not all human he was part dog demon two but her guess was that his  
  
parents put a spell on him to make him human till some time in the future, though the  
  
smell of demon on his was very faint you could tell if you looked for it. But if he didn't  
  
know obviously his parents didn't want him to know yet so she just keep her mouth shut.  
  
His brother was a youkai but his was hidden also by their smells she could tell they were  
  
brothers but not full brothers only half. Inuyasha was like herself an hanyou, if his smell  
  
didn't give him away his hair did only demons were born with silver hair. With her luck  
  
she just found out that her next door neighbors were most likely the type that wanted to  
  
fit in with the humans and forget that they were demons, that or they wanted their  
  
children to have a normal life. Kagome was so deep in her thoughts that she hadn't  
  
realized the car had stopped.  
  
"Kagome, where hear I haven't picked one out yet I'll leave that to you. Your  
  
parents left you a lot of money so you can have any one. Your going to need it when you  
  
start school. It would be suspicious if you ran to school in less than a minute being three  
  
miles away." Jinchan said.  
  
Looking up she saw they were at a car dealership and a very large one at that.  
  
"OH MY GOD! A CAR COME ON JINCHAN!" Kagome almost lost her hat when  
  
exiting the car. She had dragged him around the entire dealership looking for her dream  
  
car. Shippo had took him self out of the car seat and was just fallowing them as they  
  
searched for her car.  
  
Two hours later Kagome found the car of her dreams, a dark forest green 2003  
  
mustang GT automatic with a drop top. Though it had a poor stereo system she planned  
  
on getting a good one like Jinchan said she was rich she just never really bought  
  
anything. Not that she didn't like shopping she just didn't like to go to public places with  
  
a lot of noise. Jinchan left to find a man to sell them the car.  
  
A half an hour later Kagome owned her first car, completely legal with tags and  
  
insurance. Deciding to get the works on her car to blow some time she left Jinchan and  
  
Shippo to head for home as she headed to a place to bye some new rims and a new  
  
system. Quickly finding a place that was rated in last weeks newspaper as the best place  
  
in town she quickly pulled in and had them put new tires rims (sorry don't know much  
  
about rims so you have to make up your own), and a set of 10s with a six CD changer and  
  
stereo, a DVD player and a TV that folded up from the dash bored. She bought seat  
  
covers because she didn't like the way leather was cold to sit on in the winter and too hot  
  
in the summer, they were a forest green the same color as the out side of the car but with  
  
silver puppy paw prints all over. On her back windshield she had a silver puppy print in  
  
each corner leading evenly on each side till it meet her first name in the center  
  
******Kagome******(kind of like that).  
  
Kagome returned home around seven just in time for dinner witch she had called  
  
ahead on her cell phone asking what they wanted. Entering the house she heard foot  
  
steps pounding down the hall way to the kitchen when Shippo smelled the pizza in her  
  
hands. Every one ate in silence and after dinner Kagome gave Shippo a ride in her new  
  
car with out the car seat. Shippo had smartly said "Now that you have a car Kagome you  
  
can take me to get ice cream anytime." Kagome just nodded and laughed.  
  
~ ~ ~ the next day~ ~ ~  
  
Kagome laid in her room fast asleep at six in the morning when Jinchan entered  
  
the room, though she was asleep she quickly woke and sat up. Though she was asleep  
  
she was always alert. Since her parents were killed she was always a little on edge  
  
shaking her head she looked toward the old man standing at her door way. "What do you  
  
want Jinchan?" She asked looking at him a aggravated look on her face as she sat with  
  
her legs crossed and arms over her chest, sitting at the head of her bed.  
  
Jinchan looked at the girl, she looked like her mother but her attitude came from  
  
her father. "I wish to give this to you your mother gave it to me a few days before her  
  
death. And told me when I felt you were ready for it to give it to you. I believe your  
  
ready." He said looking apron the curious girl that looked at him her eyes begging for  
  
him to give it to her. She didn't remember much of her mother, and she had nothing to  
  
hold on to that reminded her of her loving mother other than the kimono that she wore  
  
almost every day. She only took it off when she went into public, she was raised with  
  
personal tutors but next year she would be joining the local high school for her senior  
  
year, her tutor Kaede had recently passed shortly after her sister had Kikyou. She loved  
  
them both as aunts and Kaede had keep her temper in line. She was sweet and loving  
  
most of the time but she always became bored, and annoyed very easily. Jinchan pulled  
  
out a necklace, attached to it was a pink jewel like she had never seen before Jinchan  
  
never touched the jewel just held the necklace. "This is a very powerful jewel it is called  
  
the shikon tamma to be exact (people I apologize if I spelt the jewels name wrong I don't  
  
have time to look up how to spell it.) It has been passed down threw your mothers family  
  
to the first born daughter, for women are the only ones who may even touch the jewel.  
  
You are the protector of it to make sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands. Many will  
  
try to take it from you but never let any one have it, it is your destiny to obtain this as it  
  
was your mothers." Jinchan walked closer to the girl who was watching the Jewel with  
  
watery eyes. As the necklace was placed around her neck and the jewel layed against her  
  
collar bone she felt a warmth that only a mother could give she knew that her mother  
  
lived and she lived threw what she was just given. Letting the tears fall she looked up at  
  
Jin chan.  
  
"I thank you for giving me this, you are truly like a grandfather if I were to ever  
  
have one." She said silent tears rolling down her face.  
  
"Kagome I'm sorry but I have to leave for a two weeks, There is plenty of money  
  
for you in the kitchen refrigerator in the crisper. I have to take Shippo to a training  
  
session and I have to do so once ever two months for two weeks. So he can learn how to  
  
hide his tail from humans so he isn't rejected you can hide your ears under hats and  
  
people will just thank that you have just filed your nails that way, and that you were  
  
contacts but there is no other way to hide his tail. If you need anything the number to the  
  
place ill be staying is on the fridge. Souta will be their also for moral support of Shippo.  
  
Take care and don't make a mess of the house or temple if any one calls just tell them  
  
that I am unable to get to the phone and that ill call them later." Kagome gave him a nod  
  
of recognition as he turned and walked from the room closing the door on his way out.  
  
Climbing out of bed she opened the window and stared out at the stars thinking of the  
  
Jewel and oddly enough of the boy next door Inuyasha. Quickly looking over at the  
  
house over the brick wall she sighed as she noticed all the lights were still off. Shaking  
  
the thoughts from her head she looked into her reflection in the glass as she held the  
  
Jewel tightly in the palm of her hand. Smiling slightly she turned and crawled back into  
  
bed to get some more sleep. As the lights next door came on in every room but one  
  
Kagome closed her eyes Jewel still in her hand and around her neck. She faded into the  
  
deepest sleep she had since before her mother had passed.  
  
That's it im leaving this here right here but don't worry to attract more people to my story I probably have posted another two chapters with it. I hope you all enjoyed it so far please REVIEW I love reviews the more I get the better my story's always seem to be. Well ive got to go I have to work in the morning and its like three thirty. If you have any questions or suggestions that you don't want to put in the Review please email me at godzylla3@yahoo.com  
  
Inu: Hey why wasn't I in the story more? I feel neglected! * pouts *  
  
Kag: Shut up Inuyasha im sure your in the next chapter more!  
  
Miroku: * grabs Sango's butt *  
  
Sango: *breaks a wooden baseball bat over miroku's head * Touch me again and ill use a aluminum next time!  
  
Inu,Kag: *busts out laughing * Pl.. ea. se. Re..vie...w * says threw laughter together.  
  
Amber (me): * Shakes head with a smirk * What am I going to do with you all? 


	2. A day to remember part 1

Just so you all know I have posted this chapter along with the first one so their will be no thank you s for you reviews they will be coming up soon once again  
  
I do not own Inuyasha I never have never will unless by some lucky chance I become very rich in a very short time I am only seventeen, still live at home with my mom, a high school drop out (well kind of I am getting my ged soon), and I work at Arby's the fast food place getting paid 5.75$ an hour. So I don't see getting rich happening any time soon.  
  
RIP Stephanie Anderson my prayers go out to you and your family.  
  
If you are under the age of Seventeen I don't want you reading this story I don't want any angry parents coming after me.  
  
Loves Since Of Humor Chapter Two: A Time to Remember  
  
Inuyasha rolled over in bed the girl from next door Kagome was invading his  
  
thoughts though it was only six in the morning he was wide awake he was still in a little  
  
shock that the girl had little dog ears on top of her head. Sitting up in bed he climbed out  
  
his window and looked over at the temple just in time to see an old man putting a small  
  
boy with a fluffy tail into the back seat of a car. Shortly after he saw a small boy with  
  
dark brown hair exit out of the front door of the house rubbing his eyes from lack of  
  
sleep. On top of the young boys head were two black shapes that looked like ears.  
  
Shaking his head he looked up at the house waiting to see the Kagome girl walk out but  
  
she hadn't he saw movement from a window on the top floor then it went away shortly  
  
after it appeared. Inuyasha looked back at the car and watched it drive away from the  
  
house, noticing bags on the top of the car. Shaking his head he climbed back into his  
  
window and eyed her phone number sitting on his night stand. Making up his mind to  
  
call her later on in the day after he got some rest. Laying down he heard movement of his  
  
family down stair reading them selves for work and school in a few hours. Shaking his  
  
head he pulled his bright red comfiture up over his head and sunk into his warm water  
  
bed as his mind rested and he slid into unconsciousness.  
  
Inuyasha woke to the feeling someone was watching him but he knew that was  
  
imposable Sesshoumaru was at school and his parents were both at work. Sitting up he  
  
looked around his room seeing no one or nothing he turned to the window looking out he  
  
almost fell off the bed. Their looking in his window was Kagome the girl from the day  
  
before but she wasn't in the green Kimono that he had seen her in the day before she was  
  
wearing a pair of low rise hip huger jean stretch pants an black tank top that said Brat in  
  
Silver and red across the chest with an smile face just below sticking a red tongue out  
  
with its line eyes slanted. On her feet were a pair of pearl white shoes with not a speck of  
  
dust on them, upon her head lay a black bucket hat with the same smile face on the front.  
  
Around her neck was a silver chain attached to it was a very large pink jewel that  
  
glissaded from the sun hitting it. Looking at her with his eyes wide he finally was able to  
  
speak. "What in the hell are you doing at my window?" He asked with mock anger.  
  
******that Morning******  
  
Kagome woke and quickly dressed, she had an idea in her head and she was going  
  
to do it. Walking over to her night stand she picked up her car keys and walked from the  
  
room to walk back in a few seconds later to grab a hat. If she was going out in public she  
  
had to wear a hat, quickly finding the one she wanted she slipped on her shoes and  
  
walked out of her room. Walking down the stairs she glanced up at the clock that now  
  
read 9:30am. Walking into the kitchen she searched for something to satisfy her hunger  
  
not finding anything she opened the refrigerator door laughing quietly that Jinchan keep  
  
the money in the refrigerator, he knew quite well that she didn't need any money her  
  
bank account held plenty. Kagome opened the crisper and pulled out the bills, then  
  
stuffed them into her front pocket. Though she was rich she never kept any real cash on  
  
her. She started to walk out the door but quickly turned and ran back up the steps to her  
  
room to grab her cell phone off of the charger. She hooked it to her pocket and walked  
  
out side. Pulling her car out of the garage she placed her cell phone on its holder on the  
  
dash bored and plugged in the car charger so it didn't have a chance to go dead later on in  
  
the day. Shutting off the car she got out and jumped over the wall. Her idea was to take  
  
Inuyasha out around town she knew he would be suspended for fighting. After reaching  
  
the front door she decided she wasn't going to chance meeting any one home. Her ears  
  
swiveled in the direction of movement on the second floor jumping on the roof she  
  
looked into a window to find a sleeping Inuyasha. Lessoning for more movement she  
  
found non in the house. She was about to tap on the glass when Inuyasha sat up in bed  
  
and begin to look about his room. When his eyes fell on her he almost fell out of the bed  
  
in shock. "What in the hell are you doing at my window!?" Inuyasha asked the giggling  
  
Inu-hanyou.  
  
"I wanted to know if you would like to get breakfast with me im hungry and  
  
Jinchan has left me nothing to eat. I don't like to eat alone so are you going to stare at me  
  
like that or are you going to let me in?" she asked looking at him oddly. He had no clue  
  
that later she planned on telling him that he was only half human. Though at first she  
  
thought it was his problem that his parents were to embarrassed or something to tell him  
  
but then she thought better of it, every one had the right to know what they were.  
  
Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of Inuyasha's window sliding  
  
open. Jumping in she landed quietly on the floor and looked around taking in his sent. It  
  
held his smell the smell of Ramen, trees, and fresh air. She could tell he was the type of  
  
person that couldn't be kept in a room for very long like her. Turning she watched  
  
Inuyasha as he sat on his bed still half way under his covers, "Well are you going to get  
  
out of bed and get dressed so we can go, or are you just going to sit their in bed staring at  
  
me?" Inuyasha quickly shook his head mumbling about being woke up. But he forgot  
  
that she was a hanyou and that she could hear him. "Well you shouldn't sleep the days  
  
away anyways." Inuyasha looked up at her and decided just to keep his mouth shut.  
  
He slid out of bed forgetting that he was just dressed in a pair of boxers and socks.  
  
He walked to his closet not noticing Kagome turning a deep shade of red, which she  
  
quickly hid by bending down her head to hide it with her bangs. She keep her mouth  
  
shut, but when Inuyasha looked down and saw what he was wearing he quickly turned  
  
and started screaming at Kagome to get out of his room.  
  
Kagome who didn't like taking orders just turned her back to him and sat on the  
  
foot of the bed. "I don't take orders from you nor anyone else just get dressed so we can  
  
go I promise I wont look." She said with a growl, the only person that had ever ordered  
  
her to do any thing was..Kagome shook her head she didn't want to think about him.  
  
Sighing she looked out the corner of her eye to see Inuyasha quickly putting on a clean  
  
pair of jeans and a white T-shirt he then pulled a red over shirt and put it on buttoning it  
  
up except for the top two buttons. Giving himself a quick look in the mirror her gave an  
  
approving not at him self. When he did Kagome almost busted out laughing but quickly  
  
made her self stop as she turned her eyes to stair at his red blanket, she didn't want to get  
  
caught watching him dress. "Are you done yet, you take longer than me to get dressed  
  
and im a girl!" She said with impatience in her voice.  
  
"Shut up and lets just go!" Inuyasha half yelled with annoyance. He started  
  
walking toward the door but Kagome grabbed his arm and pulled him out the window  
  
jumping from his window to the top of the wall and in front of her car. "HOLLY SHIT  
  
YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH YOU COULD OF AT LEAST WARNED ME  
  
FIRST!!!!! Hey wait a second is this your car?" Inuyasha asked in pure amazement,  
  
Kagome just nodded and pulled the keys from her pocket and climbed into the drivers  
  
side. She hit the unlock button on her door and Inuyasha climbed in. "How could you  
  
afford something like this." He asked as he noticed the car had every thing from TV to  
  
dvd player. This car was more decked out than his room and car put together. He  
  
noticed the car had leather seats but, had seat covers. They were green with puppy prints  
  
all over them, looking in her back window he noticed that her back window held her first  
  
name with puppy paw prints at the sight he laughed. Kagome just looked at him and  
  
shook her head.  
  
"What's so damn funny?" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha held his stomach from the  
  
pain of laughing, he then snorted trying to get air. A few minutes later Inuyasha could  
  
finally open his eyes and he noticed they were no longer in the driveway of the shrine but  
  
right in the middle of town heading for the most expensive part of town. "Why are we  
  
headed toward rich Ville?" He asked looking over at him. Kagome just glanced at him  
  
but looked back at the road, "Were heading their because I own half of rich Ville as you  
  
call it. My father owned it all when he was alive but when he died he left it all to my  
  
mother, When she died a few months later, all their money, and everything they owned  
  
was split in half and given to me and my little brother Souta." Inuyasha looked down at  
  
his hands. "I don't want to be rude or any thing but how did your parents die?" Inuyasha  
  
noticed a tear slide down her cheek just before she wiped it away. "I'm sorry you don't  
  
have to answer." Kagome gave him a small "Its alright Inuyasha I don't mind, my father  
  
and mother were both murdered by a old friend of my fathers. He wanted a jewel my  
  
mother had but when they refused to give it to him he killed my father. A few months  
  
later he killed my mother and tried to get to me but, my aunt and uncle stopped him they  
  
hurt him pretty bad and he left. I was then sent to live with Jinchan but the guy survived  
  
his wounds being a hanyou like my self his wounds healed quickly. Nothing was heard  
  
of him for years till one day about two years ago the same man appeared and killed my  
  
aunt and uncle. After that their small son Shippo came to live with me at the shrine.  
  
Now that they have been killed the man has disappeared again. Over the last two years  
  
their hasn't been a word from him. My aunt and uncle had done a number on him."  
  
Kagome said with sadness at the memory of her family the only one she was blood  
  
related to now was her brother, Souta and Shippo. She missed her family and she  
  
remembered her vow once she found Naraku she would kill him slowly, making him  
  
suffer for what he did to her family. Not knowing she had removed one hand from the  
  
steering wheel to place it over the pink Jewel that hung from her neck. The movement  
  
didn't go unnoticed by Inuyasha. "I'm sorry I made you remember all that, I no longer  
  
live with my real parents they died when I was two. They were in a plane crash, that  
  
killed every one on the plane. Me and my brother Sesshoumaru, were sent to a foster  
  
home because we had no living family. Shortly after we arrived we were adopted by an  
  
young couple. And since then I've been here, I don't know much about my parents and I  
  
only have a few memories of my mother. Sesshoumaru is only my half brother, we have  
  
the same father, but my mother was his second wife. Sesshoumaru's mother died shortly  
  
after giving birth to him. Though we don't know exactly what she died from." Inuyasha  
  
said. She had trusted him enough though she hardly knew him to tell him about her  
  
parents and Inuyasha felt obliged to do the same. Not many knew he was adopted well to  
  
tell the truth only his adopted family knew the truth. Noticing they had pulled in front of  
  
a very expensive looking restaurant. Kagome turned off the car and climbed out when  
  
the valet opened the door, "Thank you James." Kagome said with a smile and handed  
  
him a 20. "Good morning Kagome-sama I hope you enjoy your stay." Kagome nodded  
  
and waved a hand at Inuyasha, "James I would like you to meet a friend of mine  
  
Inuyasha." Inuyasha just nodded, and James spoke. "Good morning to you also,  
  
Inuyasha-sama, I know you'll enjoy your stay at The Koishii youkai minko (the beloved  
  
demon priestess) Inuyasha fallowed Kagome threw the glass doors. Though his parents  
  
left him and his brother with a lot of money he had a felling that Kagome was way  
  
beyond his. Kagome looked over her shoulder and gave him a weak smile. Kagome  
  
walked passed the waitress who tried to stop her not realizing that she was her boss.  
  
Kagome stopped and turned toward the girl a small smirk on her face. "Girl  
  
what's your name?" The waitress looked at her for a moment before she got the courage  
  
to speak, "My name does not concern you, now would you please leave you are not aloud  
  
in with out a reservation." Kagome's smirk turned into an evil one. "If you will please  
  
gather your managers, Sango and Miroku im sure they will clear this little shall I call it a  
  
mess up?" Kagome said as the girl still did not give up her name instead she turned and  
  
picked up the phone dialing 6498 their was a slight pause and Kagome's ears perked  
  
under the hat, when she heard Miroku's voice over the phone. "Miroku-sama there is a  
  
woman here trying to walk into the restaurant and she does not have a reservation. She  
  
asked to speak to you and Sango-sama." Kagome heard Miroku tell the girl that he was  
  
on his way that they would be their in a minute. Before the girl had placed the phone on  
  
the hook you could hear Sango's voice screaming "HENTAI" Then hearing a huge bang.  
  
Laughing Knowing Miroku's hand had found its way to Sango's but again. Inuyasha  
  
looked at the now laughing Kagome having no clue what she was laughing at, in fact  
  
Inuyasha had been fighting the embarrassing blush rising on his cheeks. He felt like  
  
running and hiding from the embarrassment.  
  
About five minutes later a tall man with black brown hair that was tied back in a  
  
small pony tail, brown eyes came walking out of a door labeled employees only. The  
  
man had a hand on top of his head rubbing a bump that was visibly showing. A girl  
  
walked out behind him holding a frying pan in one hand and glaring at the man at her  
  
side. Neither noticed Kagome or Inuyasha but went to talk to the lady at the booth.  
  
"What is the problem, Sandy?" Miroku said still not noticing the two. "Well Miroku-  
  
sama I was looking up a reservation for a couple when that young lady and that man  
  
walked in right past me. You had always told me that no one was aloud in to the  
  
restaurant that didn't have an reservation. So I politely asked them to leave well then she  
  
demanded to she you and Sango-sama." Sango nodded and turned to look were Sandy  
  
who had short blond hair blue eyes, freckles covered her face. She was not skinny and  
  
slender but chunky with a but that even Miroku wouldn't dare to touch. Sango froze  
  
when she saw who the girl had stopped her look of disappointment was long gone.  
  
"Kagome-chan what are you doing here? You haven't come here in months you should  
  
really visit more often." Kagome smiled as Sango ran to her and threw their arms around  
  
each other in a sisterly hug. Kagome then released the girl and took a step back. Sandy  
  
quickly figured out who the woman was and went back to her post knowing that  
  
tomorrow she probably wouldn't have a job. After all even if it wasn't the owner it was  
  
wrong of her to be rude to a costumer in front of many important people.  
  
"Sango-chan, Miroku-kun I would like you to meet Inuyasha. Inuyasha this is  
  
Sango and Miroku." Inuyasha stepped forward as he shook their hands. He was  
  
surprised when a few minutes later he say Miroku's hand reach over and grab Sango's  
  
butt which she took the frying pan in her hand and hit him hard over the head screaming  
  
"Hentai" Inuyasha bent over laughing. Kagome just shook her head with a giggle. Once  
  
Miroku was on his feet again several minutes later, Kagome led him and her friends  
  
threw a door labeled, Management Only. Walking threw the door Kagome led him and  
  
her friends to a table and they sat. Moments later a waiter came in handing them all  
  
Menu's Sango and Miroku declined but Kagome and Inuyasha were starving. They  
  
quickly ordered and went back to talking with their friends. Ten minutes later the waiter  
  
returned with drinks and food. After a few minutes Sango and Miroku left using the  
  
excuse that they needed to get back to work.  
  
Inuyasha sat across from Kagome as he watched her eat almost as fast as he. She  
  
must be really hungry he thought as he looked her over he noticed she had took off her  
  
hat and sat it on the table. Obviously the no one would dare enter the room that didn't  
  
know what she really was. He noticed a string that hung from the ceiling looking up he  
  
saw a bell now he knew why. No one would enter the room unless the bell was rung  
  
obviously this room was here for people that didn't want to be disturbed.  
  
A few minutes later they both finished, Kagome put her hat back on and pulled  
  
the string. You could hear a dinging noise and almost immanently. Some one came in to  
  
gather their plates and ask them if they would like desert. Nodding they both ordered  
  
peanut butter cup cheese cake. The waiter left only to return a few minutes later carrying  
  
a whole cheese cake two plates and two forks, and two glasses of milk. Sitting them  
  
down he asked if they needed anything else. Shaking their heads no he left.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome said before she put a bite into her mouth savoring the taste.  
  
"What do you know about your parents? Other than they died in a plane crash?"  
  
Inuyasha looked up at her wondering what she was getting at but he put a bite in his  
  
mouth chewed and swallowed before he spoke. "Nothing really I have no clue what they  
  
look like. How they were any thing like that they were rich but they would look poor  
  
compared to you. The only other thing I know about them is that my father had silver  
  
hair and gold eyes just like me and my brother well half brother." Kagome nodded and  
  
took another few bites of her cheese cake before she said another word.  
  
"How would you like to know a secret? About your parents I have recently  
  
discovered with out using my connections or my money." Kagome said as if it were  
  
nothing in the world. Inuyasha looked at her in surprise and almost choked. "What in the  
  
hell are you talking about? How could you know something about my parents I haven't  
  
even told you their names." Kagome just smiled a knowing smile.  
  
"What if I told you that you were like me an hanyou and an Inu-hanyou as a  
  
matter of fact. And that your father was and Inu-youkai and your so is your older  
  
brother." Inuyasha's jaw dropped what in the hell was she talking about he couldn't be  
  
an hanyou like her he had no ears he couldn't use his nose to smell like she could, he  
  
didn't have her agility, and he didn't have her eye sight, and he sure in the hell didn't  
  
have any ears. "How in the hell is that supposed to be if I don't have anything like you  
  
do you have ears, claws, great agility, great eye sight, great hearing, and strength. How  
  
in the hell is that possible. And if it is true how did you find out with out using money or  
  
connections?" Inuyasha said not believing a word of it.  
  
Kagome looked at him and smiled, "Because some one put a spell on you and  
  
your brother to hide your true self's if you would like I could break the spell that has been  
  
placed on you? I know because I can smell the demon blood in you" Not believing a  
  
word that came out of her mouth he simply said, "Feh, prove it then."  
  
Yeah I know a cliffy don't you just hate me for it? O well deal with it the next chapter  
  
will be up soon I have it almost done but after that one ill have to get at least seven  
  
reviews before I post the next chapter it will be like that with every one I don't care if  
  
you review a hundred times just REVIEW!  
  
Kag * Inuyasha if you don't stop screaming at Amber ill say the S word.  
  
Inu: What are you talking about the S word isn't even in the story yet!  
  
Amber: If you don't be nice ill put it in their  
  
Kag: that got him to shut up  
  
Inu: why do I always have to be the one to get picked on  
  
Kag: because your so Kawaii (cute)  
  
Amber: Please REVIEW 


	3. A day to remember Part 2

I'm so sorry I didn't post this chapter sooner I've been busy but I'm sure you don't care so lets get the fic!  
  
Chapter Three: A day to remember Part 2  
  
Kagome walked Inuyasha out to the front of the restaurant, with in seconds the valet had drove her car around.   
  
Before Kagome climbed into the car she turned and waved at one of the Mirror windows. Much to his surprise the   
  
window became see through, Sango and Miroku waved back.. Then they climbed into the car and headed back to the   
  
Shrine, Kagome seemed to really convincing at wanting to prove she was right but he still believed she was just joking   
  
with him.   
  
Thirty minutes later Kagome pulled into the drive way leading up to the shrine. With out a word Kagome turned   
  
the vehicle off and climbed out. "Come on Inuyasha I think I should prove that you are an inu-hanyou." Inuyasha looked   
  
up and just shook his head she really believed that he was an hanyou? He knew that his silver hair was rare and that the   
  
only people that had he had ever seen with silver hair was his father, brother, and himself. Most people just thought that   
  
they had died their hair that color. Fallowing Kagome into the house she led him through the house and up the stairs   
  
looking around the room she just entered he noticed that he was standing in her room. His heart jumped he had been in a   
  
girls room before but hers was different. On her walls weren't posters of cute animals or boys but her room was covered   
  
in mystical things like dragons wizards. Around her bed were pictures of when she was younger hanging on her walls.   
  
Inuyasha walked to her bed as Kagome walked into her closet and begin to dig for something. Sitting down on her bed   
  
he looked at the pictures. One was a picture of her, Souta, Shippo, and Jii Chan. They were all in their normal forms, Jii   
  
Chan a human Shippo had reddish brown hair and was munching on a chocolate bar with his fluffy light brown tail behind   
  
him, Souta with his dark brown ears and black ears was trying to steal a piece of his sisters candy, while Kagome bared   
  
her fangs at her younger brother her silver ears pressed to her head showing her aggravation. Looking over all the other   
  
pictures he noticed that only one more showed her without a hat on her head. Looking back at the closet he noticed her   
  
finding what she was looking for but she continued to dig for something else. Inuyasha turned back to the picture and   
  
leaned in to get a better look. Their was a man with long black hair with silver highlights his ears looked normal enough   
  
but they had a point to them on the side of the mans face were two yellow gold stripes to match his golden brown eyes.   
  
Next to him was a woman with dark brown eyes and dark brown hair her smile was sweet and caring. In her arms were   
  
a baby Souta and in the mans was a young Kagome her silver ears on top of her head a happy smile on her face.   
  
Looking at all the other pictures then back to that one he noticed it was really the only one that she really smiled from   
  
being happy it was the only genuine smile out of all the pictures other than one of her holding her baby brother. Looking   
  
back at Kagome he noticed that she was taking her hat off and placed it on a shelf in the closet standing he walked over   
  
to her noticing that the wall of the closet were covered in hats upon hats. "Kagome if some one could put a spell on a   
  
youkai or an hanyou to make them look human then why didn't you get one put on you?" Kagome placed the hat on the   
  
rack and picked up a brown box that was taped shut and a bag that sat next to it and walked from the closet.  
  
Sitting on the bed she looked up at him, "They tried to put the spell on me when I was younger but because I'm   
  
also an minko the spell didn't work it did on my brother but after are parents deaths he refused the spell and after they   
  
tried to put it on him but he refused it. Though my mother was a minko I got her gift my brother didn't. See my mother   
  
was an minko and my father and inu-hanyou because of that I'm very powerful but at the same time am a disgrace to   
  
youkai because I am human also. My brother was looked down on more than me because I was accepted more than him   
  
because I had more power than most hanyou's, as a matter of fact I'm more powerful than most youkai and for that they   
  
accepted me but not fully because of my human blood that ran through my veins. My brother was ignored most of the   
  
time and was only put up with because of my father he was very powerful youkai and a very high status to that of humans.   
  
See my father was Kotoau Higuarashi, and for his name me and my brother were put up with." Inuyasha looked at her   
  
and shook his head it must have been hard on them growing up he thought.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't know, do all youkai feel that way about humans and hanyou's?" Inuyasha asked a little   
  
confused.  
  
"I did promise to tell you about them didn't I? No not all youkai feel that way my father didn't but most do. They   
  
probably would like hanyou's more if we didn't have are human nights."   
  
"Human nights what in the hell is that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha asked looking at her.   
  
"For hanyou's all of them have a night that their human blood takes over. Their body changes into that of a human   
  
and so does their since for me its like covering my nose with a cloth and that you stuffed cotton in my ears. It feels like   
  
some one just chopped my claws off till their was only a millimeter left. My eyes get blurry and its hard for me to see."   
  
Kagome said with disgust she hated the first night of the full moon that was her human night and it drove her crazy. "As a   
  
matter of fact if you stick around you'll see me in my human form tonight. See I turn into a human on the first night of a full   
  
moon and I'm like that all night till the sunrises when it does then I become an hanyou again. I guess well just have to wait   
  
and see when yours is. Your hair will probably be black like mine and you'll look just like you did with the spell but with   
  
out your silver hair. Everyone will still see your silver hair like I said other than me the only ones that can see you are the   
  
ones you wish too." Inuyasha just nodded his head.  
  
Kagome then handed the brown box to Inuyasha "The bathroom is down the hall first door on the left change into   
  
this. Close my door on your way out I would like to change I feel out of place in these clothes." Inuyasha just nodded   
  
and picked up the box and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.   
  
Kagome picked up the bag and pulled out her forest green Kimono. Placing her face in it she smiled it was her   
  
fathers when he was young. That's why she loved it so much, pulling off her close she quickly dressed hoping that   
  
Inuyasha would like the gift she was giving him. It was a kimono just like hers but red. After she rid him of the spell he   
  
would need something that he could move around more in. Kagome slid the Haori on and secured it before placing her   
  
necklace back around her neck. A few minutes later their was a knock on her bedroom door. "Come in Inuyasha"   
  
Inuyasha walked into the room with the under shirt and the pants on but he was having some trouble securing his   
  
Haori. " Kagome can you help me I have never worn one of these before and I don't know how to put it on." Kagome   
  
gave him a small smile before showing him how simple it was to put it on. 'God he looks so good' Kagome thought to her   
  
self before mentally smacking herself for thoughts like that. 'But he smells like rain and the trees its intoxicating' 'god I   
  
need to stop thinking about him like that I don't even know him.' Shaking her head she took a step back.   
  
"Now that your going to be able to move around more lets get started. I thank we should go outside I don't want   
  
to mess my room up any." picking up the bag and the rest of the containments she walked to the window and slid it open.   
  
Climbing on the roof she jumped into the tree then turned and jumped back into the room grabbing Inuyasha by the arm   
  
and pulling him out and jumping to a branch in the tree then to the back of the yard away from prying eyes of any one who   
  
could walk down the street. Landing softly on the ground she let go of Inuyasha's arm and turned and sat down, and   
  
Inuyasha did the same.  
  
Reaching in the bag she had carried out with her she dug around gathering the herbs and placing them pinch by   
  
pinch into the bowl. He almost fell backwards when with out warning the bowl lit fire. Looking up at Kagome he noticed   
  
her eyes were closed and her lips were moving. She held one hand on each side of the bowl as a pink glow formed   
  
around her body and he could start to hear what she was chanting. "Remove the spell that has been placed on an   
  
unknowing soul, then place another that he will see his true form and only the ones he wants to see his true form may see   
  
it." As she spoke the last words left her lips a bright pink light covered them both. It was blinding Inuyasha had to close   
  
his eyes from the bright light.  
  
Opening his eyes he could see every thing in a new light he could see the detail of a leaf at the top of a tree. Then   
  
sound came rushing to his ears it was so loud he put his hands to the side of his head to cover the noise but they were   
  
gone. He then seen Kagome sit up and place both hands on top of his head and the sound dimmed. "Concentrate on my   
  
voice Inuyasha and that only and the sound will decrees." And he did he concentrated on the girl in front of him and the   
  
sounds started to lower he could still hear them but they were no longer ear piercing. Looking down at his hands he no   
  
longer saw his normal stubby fingernails but two hands with claws on the end of every finger. Looking down at his body   
  
he felt that he was stronger the kimono he wore was now light when before it was heavy. Looking up at Kagome he saw   
  
a smile on her face it was the smile he saw in the picture with her family before they had died. Kagome's smile stayed on   
  
her face as she turned and dug into the bag pulling out a large mirror and sat it in front of Inuyasha. "Look Inuyasha now   
  
do you believe me? As an hanyou your really handsome……….." Kagome quickly put her hand over her mouth. His   
  
sent was getting to her now that he was in his true form no spells covering up his looks and sent from her she could smell   
  
his excitement, fear. His smell of Rain, and the outdoors surged through her nose and her arousal rose. She knew he   
  
would be able to smell it but he wouldn't know what it was.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her as she slapped herself over her mouth to stop herself from saying any more. Shaking his   
  
head he took the mirror from her hands and looked into it his hair was still silver and flowed down his back to his lower   
  
back, his eyes were now more sharp and a brighter gold his pupils had shrunk looking more like a cats than a dogs.   
  
Moving the mirror up he saw two little silver ears on top of his head he wiggled them with almost no thought sure enough   
  
they were real. He liked his new look but when he smiled he almost fell back their in his mouth was two fangs that hung   
  
below the rest. Breathing in the air he smelt Kagome, "You smell good." Was all he said not knowing that her reaction   
  
was to turn beat red and turn away. She smelled of flowers and the sun and he knew that it wasn't her shampoo or her   
  
soap it was her, her natural smell. He didn't know how he knew he just did.   
  
With out turning around Kagome asked, "Would you like to practice running, jumping, balance, strength, how to   
  
find something or some one by their sent, and finding one sound out of many plus what ever else I can think of?" Kagome   
  
asked trying to ignore the fact that he had just told her that he was attracted to her. He didn't know that if a youkai or an   
  
hanyou like the smell of some one of the opposite sex than it meant you were attracted to them but after she got him used   
  
to his new found agility then she would teach him about the traditions, and every thing else one needed to know about   
  
being an youkai.   
  
  
  
I know this is a very bad place to leave it right I know but I work all day today and I just got a new computer and I have to finish saving and sending all my things from one computer to the next. Sorry it took a little while to get this out but here you are don't forget to review ill be waiting and watching for it. If you have any suggestions please put them in your reviews I love getting little ideas. 


	4. A day to remember Part 3

Thank you for all of your reviews but I want More!!! Any ways this is my second fic in the Inuyasha category I had two in Sailor moon but I removed them for lack of attention after two weeks only have six reviews and when Stuck In The Middle (my other story) had over twenty on its third day! Any ways here is Chapter Four I hope you like it!  
  
Chapter Four: Day to remember Part 3  
  
Inuyasha looked her over she was planning on running around knowing some one that   
  
she didn't know was always at the shrine? "Sure but wont people see us?" Inuyasha asked   
  
looking around. She had done the spell in the private part of the property but they had no room   
  
to do anything like that on the private property.   
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled a wicked smile he knew she was going to do   
  
something but he didn't know what. He had only known her for two days but he had seen that   
  
smile and that look in her eye before on many other people including him self. "Fallow me   
  
Inuyasha and I will show you the answer to that problem." Inuyasha looked at her questionly   
  
before reluctantly fallowing her one hand on his ear that was still twitching from all the new   
  
sounds he could hear surrounding him. The other was feeling his sharp fangs that were now in   
  
his mouth surprisingly it was all natural, like he had been this way before. Inuyasha tasted blood   
  
on his tongue and he looked at his finger it he could see a deep gash in it. He didn't notice   
  
Kagome stop he was now thinking he was going to need stitches.   
  
"You know now that your teeth are like they are supposed to be that they are very   
  
sharp, you don't need stitches if you were a human you would but your not so just watch."   
  
Inuyasha looked at his finger again and noticed it was now no bigger than a paper cut. He gave   
  
Kagome a quick look before looking back at his finger to find no trace of their ever being a cut   
  
other than the fact his finger still had blood on it. Kagome just shook her head and begin   
  
walking toward a little building. She walked to the doors and put her hand on it and it slid open   
  
to reveal an old well.   
  
"How in the hell are you supposed to show me what I need to know if were in such a   
  
small space?" Inuyasha asked. He was confused and he did nothing to hide it. Kagome   
  
laughed at him and grabbed his hand leading him to the well. At the sudden contact he was   
  
shocked but he quickly hid the emotion from the girl that was now pulling him toward the old   
  
well by the hand. She stopped at the edge and looked down before pushing Inuyasha in then   
  
jumping in her self.   
  
Inuyasha was in shock the girl he didn't know, who his trust for had grown had just   
  
pushed him to his death. It was a long drop he knew but he never felt the slamming like he   
  
thought he would. A few minutes later he felt his feet land softly and silently on the soft dirt   
  
floor. A few seconds later he heard, felt, smelled, and since someone land behind him. Turning   
  
he found him self in a compromising position, Kagome's back was pressed agents the wall with   
  
no room to move. Inuyasha was facing her their hips pressed against each other. Kagome   
  
fought her blush but to no avail it showed brighter than it ever had before, Inuyasha him self was   
  
in worse shape. He had hid his emotions, almost all his life, but to astonishment he felt his   
  
cheeks warm as they redden he had never allowed a blush to show on his cheeks till the day   
  
before. Kagome was the first to move she knew how to jump high into the air Inuyasha was   
  
inexperienced he didn't know how to do anything really.   
  
Kagome bent her knees the best she could in such a small space and jumped quickly   
  
from the well. Landing on the side with complete balance. The edge of the well was small but   
  
she had come to this place many times before this is were she practiced. This is were her Dojo   
  
and her own home stayed. When she was a child before her brother was born he mother and   
  
took her here. Kagome could reach this place from four different locations and she was the   
  
only one that would ever be able to get threw without permission other than her mother of   
  
course.   
  
*****Flash Back*****  
  
Kagome held her mothers hand as they walked down the stairs of their home it was in   
  
the middle of the night and she was tired but her mother had woken her and told her to come   
  
with her it was important. They reached the door that led out side an her mother unlocked an   
  
opened the door leading them outside and under the stars. Kagome's mother led her to the   
  
garden, then into the maze that her and her daughter knew by heart. Kagome was pulled to a   
  
stop at the very center of the maze. Looking up at her mother her eyes asking questions her   
  
voice couldn't. Kagome's mom pulled her threw the center of the maze to a blocked part of   
  
the maze at the end was a small well that had been their for as long as she could remember.   
  
Kagome's mother bent down on he knees and picked up her small daughter and   
  
jumped into the well. Kagome let out a small whimper as she felt her and her mother fall as a   
  
baby blue light surrounded them, but they never hit the floor. The floor seamed to come at then   
  
their feet were set gently on the ground. Looking up at her mother with curiosity in her eyes her   
  
mother jut laughed and moved her to her shoulders and started climbing a latter out of the   
  
bottom of the well. When they stepped out Kagome's since soured. Their was no pollution in   
  
the air it was fresh and untouched, the ground was soft and covered in green grass that seamed   
  
to stretch across the ground for miles. To the right of the well was a forest that seamed to be   
  
never ending. "Mommy what is this place?" Kagome asked staying by her mothers side when   
  
all she wanted to do is run and enjoy the fresh air that was undisturbed.   
  
"Kagome this is a place that is created by miko's about five hundred years ago. It is   
  
never ending you will never see another person in this place unless you take them with you. No   
  
one will be able to enter here with out your permission. Other miko's can enter this place yes   
  
but they enter their own part. No one minko or not can enter here with out your permission.   
  
This place is your personal playground, your secret serenity." Kagome laughed and jumped   
  
into her mothers arms now wide awake.  
  
*****End of flash back*****  
  
Kagome looked around her surroundings the place had changed a lot since the day her   
  
mother gave it to her explaining that she no longer needed it that it was for her daughter and only   
  
her and who she wished her to share it with. Kagome had never been stingy but, like her   
  
mother said this place was her own. Souta was never given permission to enter here even after   
  
their parents death. She loved him dearly and would do anything for him but this was the one   
  
thing she would never share. She glanced at the woods noticing that the trees that she had used   
  
to build her a place to stay had already grown back. Turning she looked at the house that stood   
  
three stories high. Shortly after her mother showed her, her personal serenity she asked her   
  
father to show her how to build. She was a quick learner. When she turned fifteen, she built   
  
her own house their. It took her around three months to build it. She never asked for help if   
  
she had a problem she just figured it out her self. Her house surprisingly had electricity. Her   
  
father had invested in a energy system that would never run out of energy it ran off of a battery   
  
and put off no pollution. Sighing she looked at the bottom of the well to find Inuyasha climbing   
  
out.   
  
"Why in the hell did you push me down…….." but he was cut short as he realized he   
  
wasn't climbing into the well house that the well was housed it. "Where are we?" was all he   
  
said as he looked around.  
  
"We are in a place that only I can enter, other than my mother. The only way you were   
  
aloud to come here is because I gave you my \permission with out it you would of hit the bottom   
  
of the well like a rock. This is what I call my personal serenity no one is here. If I wish to be   
  
alone then I can be with no interruptions from the modern world. Five hundred years ago a   
  
miko made this place it was one of my ancestors. It was made as a place to let us miko's have   
  
rest with no interruptions. When we leave this place no time would have passed because this   
  
place does not age. If you change something then after a few days it will go back to normal. I   
  
used a big part of the forest to build that house and as you see there are no tree stumps it all   
  
grew back. The house has become part of it." Kagome said as she watched the boy she   
  
barley knew look around. "You want something to drink before we begin because im not going   
  
easy on you" Inuyasha only nodded as Kagome led him to the house.   
  
He was surprised when he found the house was very clean and that it had electricity so   
  
she could turn the lights on and off.. He looked around the living room he had entered. Their   
  
was no TV but their was a CD player. Her furniture was made of wood and fluffy soft cushions   
  
sat on them or tied to the back. On the floor was a thick rug that was soft to the touch of his   
  
bear feet. Looking around he saw her walk threw a door to his right beside the swinging door   
  
was two shutters. Walking in behind Kagome he looked around the kitchen was huge. He had   
  
no clue how she got all this stuff back threw that small well. Kagome looked up at him and   
  
smiled. "Feel free to look around well be here for a few days though no one will notice you   
  
missing. Time wont pass their when we return it will maybe be five minutes after we left."   
  
Inuyasha said not a word as he nodded and walked from the kitchen he fallowed to the door on   
  
the opposite side of the living room to find a hot spring that sat in the center of the room their   
  
was a wall that went from one wall half way to the next behind that wall was a commode.   
  
Beside the natural hot spring in the bathroom was bottles of shampoo conditioner and a few   
  
different bars of soap. Kagome's sent covered this house every room he entered smelled like   
  
her all but one. Waking into the room t hat held no sent, he looked around The room was huge   
  
it held a king size bed with crimson sheets clinging to the corners of the bed. On top was a   
  
comforter it was blood red with silver running threw it making it look like it was glowing red.   
  
On one wall was a large window that looked over the forest. The floor was covered in thick red   
  
shaggy carpet, there was no pictures on the walls but at the end of the bed was a large mirror   
  
that covered the whole wall but were the door stood. Looking over him self in the mirror he   
  
smiled. He was now taller than he was with the spell, pulling up his sleeves he saw his arms   
  
were more toned and stronger than they had been before. Looking up at his own face he   
  
walked closer to the mirror he lifted his lips and looked at the fangs slightly hovering over his   
  
bottom lip he looked into his own eyes they were the same color but more golden, he looked up   
  
farther and watched his silver an pink ears twitch at the sound of some one moving out side of   
  
the room. He didn't know were it was at yet but he knew that it was Kagome because she was   
  
the only other one but him in this world of hers. Walking from the room he seen Kagome stand   
  
at the entrance to the hall way. She gave him a look with surprise showing brightly in her eyes   
  
before she hid it behind a cloud blankness. "How did you get in their?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her like she was crazy, "How do you think I turned the knob and   
  
opened the door and walked in!" Inuyasha said thinking she had lost it.  
  
Kagome looked at him again then walked passed him into the room. She had built this   
  
place its true but she had sealed this room so no one but her could get in other than her true soul   
  
mate. Looking around the room she hadn't entered in years she looked back at Inuyasha. I did   
  
the spell wrong I jut know I did Kagome thought to her self as she looked him over. He did   
  
look good but he couldn't be her soul mate. Shaking her head she thought maybe the spell had   
  
worn off or something she hadn't been here in almost a month. Yep that's it the spell was   
  
weaken that's what happened, Kagome thought to her self. She grabbed Inuyasha's hand   
  
which sent a spark threw her body but she ignored it and pulled him from the room. "That   
  
room is off limits, I don't want to catch you in their again do you hear me?" Kagome asked her   
  
voice demanding.   
  
Inuyasha looked at her this girl was telling me what to do? Then again its not my house   
  
its hers, Inuyasha thought. Instead of answering he just nodded. "Well im almost done ill call   
  
you when its ready go ahead and explore some more but stay off the top floor its mine."   
  
Inuyasha couldn't believe that she had told him what not to do again but remembering it wasn't   
  
his place he just nodded and headed down the hall way away from Kagome.  
  
Kagome shook her head and walked back to her kitchen to finish.   
  
****Ten minutes later****  
  
"Inuyasha get down here its done" Kagome yelled. She heard his feet pounding down   
  
the stairs toward her a smile on her lips as a thought passed her mind. Shaking her head her   
  
smile left her head she didn't need to be thinking about that kind of thing. Inuyasha entered the   
  
kitchen as she sat a can of Dr.Pepper on the table and took a seat motioning for Inuyasha to do   
  
the same. He sat down and sniffed the food it was Ramon with grilled cheese sandwiches.   
  
Smiling he grabbed his chop sticks he started to shovel the food into his mouth faster than most,   
  
not once choking. Kagome laughed and did the same devouring her food just as he.  
  
Inuyasha looked over at her he couldn't believe that that girl had finished eating before   
  
him and he had started before her. He was known for his eating habits he always ate at a speed   
  
that was alarming, and no one could eat faster than he before he meet this girl he knew was   
  
going to change his life. He didn't know if it was for the better or for the worst but she was   
  
going to change it even if he liked it or not.   
  
Ignoring Inuyasha's stare of amazement she stood and gathered the dishes and washed   
  
them putting them in the dish drainer to dry. "Are you ready for your training?" Inuyasha just   
  
nodded and followed her out of the house to the long stretch of grass and forest. "I will teach   
  
you first how to do the agility things like jumping, running and things like that. Then ill teach you   
  
how to single out smells and noises, then ill show you how to fallow them to were they are."   
  
Kagome said not looking at him but walking away from him. Inuyasha just shook his head and   
  
mumbled a yes, but he didn't know that she heard him. "good now lets get started." Inuyasha   
  
looked up at her he knew she didn't turn around then he remembered her good hearing he   
  
shook his head and fallowed her.   
  
Kagome led him to the edge of the forest and stopped to turn around and face Inuyasha   
  
"now copy every thing I do got it?" Inuyasha just nodded. He watched as Kagome bent her   
  
knees and jumped into the air landing on a branch. Inuyasha looked at her he had seen her   
  
jump like that before but it still amazed him to no end. "Now you try its not hard." Kagome   
  
said. Inuyasha bent his knees just like she had done and jumped after her landing on a branch   
  
next to hers but quickly feel from it landing with his back on the ground. "You need to learn   
  
balance I see." Kagome said as she jumped softly to the ground. She grabbed him by the arm   
  
and jumped into the tree setting him down beside her she showed him how to balance him self   
  
on a slim but strong branch.  
  
An hour later Kagome was impressed he was learning fast he had almost been able to   
  
keep up with her as she jumped from branch to branch at her fastest speed he was right behind   
  
her probably around a few yards but he wasn't quick enough to catch her they were playing a   
  
game of find and tag type thing. She had thought him how to balance how to jump from one   
  
branch to the next with out falling she thought him how to run with out tripping over his own legs   
  
like he had done when they first started. She had tied a cloth over his eyes and put sound proof   
  
head phones as she stood somewhere in the open as he had to learn on how to sniff her out. It   
  
took him only a few seconds to find her but she jumped off as he touched her arm he had to   
  
fallow her sent when she was behind him the wind blowing her smell away from him. It took   
  
him a little longer about a minute but he did he found her and she took off his head gear and told   
  
him to keep the bandana over his eyes as she put a close pin on his nose so he could no longer   
  
smell her. She told him to put the phones back over his ears and count to a hundred then he   
  
would have to find her by the sound of her breathing and her heart beat. He had lessoned after   
  
taking them off for a second or two then started heading toward her finding her almost instantly   
  
but she was close. Next she went farther, it took him about five minutes or so but he found her   
  
with only his ears. She was surprised it only took five minutes or so she had hid almost five   
  
miles away! He then placed the nose piece back on the blind fold and the ear muffs as she ran   
  
into the forest to hid somewhere he had to find her it was a game to use all his since. First he   
  
had to finder second he had to tag her.   
  
At that moment Inuyasha was gaining on her he grabbed her around the waist and then   
  
pulled her down to the ground. Kagome turned Inuyasha's arms still wrapped around her waist   
  
her breathing quickened but she ignored it as she looked up into his eyes. They stood their in   
  
each others arms for a moment before Kagome pulled away and headed for the house   
  
questions running threw her head. Once she reached the house she knew Inuyasha was right   
  
behind her. Reaching the kitchen she grabbed her a can of Dr. pepper and handed on to   
  
Inuyasha. "Im impressed with you today but were far from over that was just the basics I   
  
suggest you get some sleep im going to be teaching you how to fight tomorrow and that will take   
  
a lot of energy on your part you will use a lot more than me because I know how to space mine   
  
you don't yet." Kagome said as she patted the top of his head slightly bushing her fingers over   
  
a sensitive ear as she walked up the two flights of stairs to her own personal floor. It wasn't as   
  
if it was a floor of her own but more like a huge bedroom. She opened the only door that stood   
  
at the end of the stairs and walked into her room. The whole floor had no walls or doors other   
  
than the one that led to the stairs the other led to a huge bathroom with a tub twice the size of a   
  
normal tub.   
  
Kagome looked in the mirror as she started to change her hair   
  
lost its silver streaks and her silver ears shrinked to the side of her   
  
head to look like human ears. The pupuls in her eys shrunk and her   
  
claws retaracted. The once light kimono felt heavy. Looking at her   
  
reflection one again she shook her head. She loved what she looked   
  
like as a human but she loved her hanyou form more.   
  
Remembering that she hadn't gave Inuyasha a room she walked back out of her   
  
room and into the living room where he was laying on the couch he wasn't asleep she knew.   
  
Walking to the couch Inuyasha looked up at her. "I forgot to show you to your room and   
  
bathroom come one I want to shower and sleep." Inuyasha looked at her   
  
she was diffrent from before her ears were gone now her silver streaks   
  
in her hair were gone and her eyes were now a dark brown. Kagome's   
  
eyes wer no longer cat looking but human eyes and ears. She was the   
  
most stunning person he had ever seen in her human form. but he   
  
secretly wished she still looked like a hanyou something about her with   
  
dog ears and claws attracted him to her more than her human. Inuyasha   
  
stood and fallowed Kagome to the   
  
second floor their was only two rooms on this floor compared to the   
  
ground floors six. She   
  
walked to one of the rooms and opened the door walking in with Inuyasha   
  
fallowing behind her.   
  
"This is your room, the bathrooms threw here." She said pointing to a   
  
door to her right.   
  
Walking toward a door on her left she opened a door that led to what   
  
looked like a closet.   
  
"here is something you can were to sleep just put you Kimono in here   
  
and it will be cleaned and   
  
hung by the time you awake in the morning." Kagome said as she pointed   
  
to a shoot that led to   
  
what seemed like it had to be a basement.   
  
"if your going to bed how are they going to get clean?"   
  
Inuyasha asked a little   
  
confused.  
  
"well you see the house is alive, in ways it can thank on its   
  
own in ways if I come home   
  
in a bad mood I sometimes found food cooked for me and a cold drink on   
  
the table waiting for   
  
me. Or if im tired and I need sleep I find my bedroom door open a nice   
  
hot bath waiting for me   
  
and my sheets pulled down ready for me to climb in and a pair of fresh   
  
clothing waiting for me.   
  
See after I finished building this house I surrounded it with my miko   
  
power and it came with a   
  
mind of its own. By the time you awake in the morning you'll probably   
  
find clothing like the   
  
kimono you wore today waiting for you." Kagome said as she watched   
  
Inuyasha's jaw   
  
dropped.  
  
"So the house is alive, you must really be lazy if you made   
  
your house do all the cleaning   
  
for you." Inuyasha said. Kagome's anger raised as her face turned red   
  
from anger.   
  
"Lazy!!! Lazy!!! Never In My Life Have I Ever been called   
  
Lazy. I Put The Spell On   
  
The House So When I Am Away That It Didn't Get Dusty!!!! Now excuse me   
  
as I go take a   
  
bath and get some sleep there is towels in the bathroom on a shelf im   
  
sure you can find it on you   
  
own. I suggest you do the same you'll be up at sunrise even if I have   
  
to drag your ass out of   
  
bed." With that Kagome turned and stomped from the room leaving   
  
Inuyasha standing starring   
  
after her at the door she had slammed. He heard he pounding steps up   
  
the stairs then he heard   
  
her bedroom door shut and all was silent. He figured he would here her   
  
footsteps from the top   
  
floor. What he didn't Know was that once in that room of Kagome's no   
  
sound was heard out   
  
of it was sound proof even to demons.   
  
Thanks for Reading Please READ AND REVIEW  
  
Inu: Ha Ha Ha you still cant sit me ha ha ha *Inuyasha laughs like a crazy man*  
  
Kag: I think has finally lost it really do. *sweat drops*  
  
Inu: IM NOT CRAZY YOUR CRAZY WENCH  
  
Kag: Im not the one yelling and laughing like a crazy man.  
  
Me: *sweat drops* I need to get some ear plugs! Please Review!   
  
Yeah I finished this chapter but I cant post it! Its Saterday morning L well you see my internet serves is down right now and I don't know when I can get back on! So you'll see it when I finilly get it back. Now I leave you to your own devises if you get any ideas please put them in your review I read every one and if I like it ill flag it so I can go back to it later and use it in my story! But right now I have another chapter to write for my other story Stuck in the middle it's a Inuyasha one too kag/Inu  
  
Summery of Stuck In the Middle  
  
What Kagome went from Human to Hanyou to Youkai and now Inuyasha's a Youkai too? What is going on? Kagome asks her mother about her father and finds out she was born in the feudal era and her father is a dog demon? A rare one? Souta's one too? Read to find out more 


	5. The rosery and the shock

Hey all im sorry I didn't update sooner but I have a full time job and I am studying for my GED a lot now so please excuse me if I don't get chapters out one right after another. One more thing I like to make my chapters as long as I fell they should be so I make them long. True you have to wait a little longer but answer me WAS IT WORTH THE WAIT? I think so! Also if you haven't done so yet please read my other story Stuck In The Middle I put a summery of it in the last chapter I hope you like this chapter as much as you did the last one. Now lets get on with the story I want to thank RoseInuYasha they gave me an idea to put in this chapter! Sorry but right at this moment I cant get on the internet and find out who that one is but ill find out and put it in the next chapter! Now Lets Get On With The Story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11  
  
Loves since of humor  
  
This Chapter: The shocked and Unconscious hanyou  
  
Kagome woke about an hour before dawn, their was no sun in the sky yet.   
  
Climbing out of her huge bed she walked to the bathroom to take a bath. Looking in the   
  
mirror she looked over her self. She was powerful in her human form because of her   
  
miko blood that ran threw her veins but she still felt weak with out her claws and extreme   
  
since. If it wasn't for her miko blood that ran threw her veins then she would probably   
  
turned youkai many times like when her parents died, or when Shippo's parents died, or   
  
when she ran into the man she hated the most. Her miko blood keep her youkai in check.   
  
Thinking about it she realized that Inuyasha had nothing too keep his blood at bay now   
  
that he was in his true form. A thought reached her, and she quickly showered and   
  
dressed before rushing from her room, down the stairs and into her study on the bottom   
  
floor. She sat in her chair and begin rummaging threw the it. After a half an hour she   
  
found what she was looking for. Smiling to her self she slipped it into her pocket before   
  
standing when she stopped as she seen the sun starting to rise.   
  
Kagome felt her fingers tingle as her short nails grew back into her claws and her   
  
ears tingle as they took a triangle shape and moved to the top of her head. Her hair blew   
  
around her face as her strength and since begin working once again. After the   
  
transformation was complete she smiled to her self and slipped from the room to the   
  
kitchen where she begin making breakfast. She had just finished the last piece of French   
  
toast and bacon when she heard the hurried steps of the only other inu-hanyou other than   
  
her brother she knew. Now days Inu-youkai in any form were rare they were a dieing   
  
race. The demon population was run mostly by wolfs, Kitsune, and bear they were the   
  
majority inu's were one of the least populated for they mated for love not for off spring   
  
most of the time. So many hanyou's were born only a few escaped from the rite that went   
  
on when she was born. Demons of every kind went around and killed all hanyou's and   
  
90% were inu's. She and her brother were spared because of her father's status. Shaking   
  
her head she laughed as he rushed in to find a hot breakfast sitting on the table waiting for   
  
him.   
  
Inuyasha took his seat after Kagome was in hers they both reached for the butter   
  
knife at the same time but they ended up with the others hand. They both blushed and   
  
pulled their hands back and Inuyasha motioned for her to use it first since she was the one   
  
to cook it. They ate in silence not a word spoken to the other, Kagome looked shyly at   
  
Inuyasha then looked back at her food just as Inuyasha snuck a quick peak at her. Though   
  
with her youkai blood back she seen the movement and shy look on his face as he turned   
  
back to his toast.   
  
After breakfast Kagome led Inuyasha out side but led him only a few feet from the   
  
door and stopped and turned to him no emotion showing on her face. She reached her   
  
hand inside of her pocket and pulled out the object she had put in for safe keeping a small   
  
almost shy smile on her pale pink lips. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked not quite looking   
  
him in the eye. Inuyasha looked up and tried to look her in the eye but failed, "Yes,   
  
Kagome what is it?" He asked not knowing why she was looking a bit shy, he had never   
  
seen her this way. Kagome bowed her head and took a step closer to him then another till   
  
they were only inches apart both of their hearts speeding up at the closeness', both were   
  
hearing the others it was in unison it was hard to tell the two heart beats apart. Kagomes   
  
lifted the rosary that was in her hands and looked up into Inuyasha's golden eyes. "I want   
  
to give this to you it will help you control you youkai." Was all that was said before she   
  
slipped it over his head and pulling his silky silver hair from underneath. Inuyasha raised   
  
a hand to the thing and tried to pick it up a bit to look at it better but it wouldn't budge.   
  
"Inuyasha this is a rosary I made it my self. You see Hanyou's have a tendency that when   
  
they become angry, aroused," at that word she blushed, "or when close to death they   
  
change into a killing machine and all you will do is go on a killing rampage. I my self do   
  
not need one my miko powers keep my youkai blood in check most of the time. I will   
  
give you an example of what this rosary does in just a moment. You see since I have   
  
released the spell I now have a connection with you in a way you could say. I cant read   
  
your thoughts or anything like that but I will know when you change since I removed the   
  
spell it became my responsibility to make sure that you are trained in keeping your youkai   
  
in check. This is my way of doing it. All I have to say now brace your self your not   
  
going to like this Inuyasha sit." When the word sit came from her mouth Inuyasha felt a   
  
slight pull at his neck then his face and body slammed face down into the dirt ground. "If   
  
you were to change into that form then all I would have to say is that one little word S-I-T   
  
and this is what happens, you will then change into your normal self. I am sure that your   
  
father has left you something to control it, so when you are not close to me you may have   
  
to keep it with you. We wont worry about that now we will find what your father left you   
  
once we return to the shrine." The spell wore off and he sat up on his Knees and looked   
  
her in the eye he didn't like this it was going to be used for more than transformations or   
  
what ever. He didn't completely understand so he asked, "Have you ever had any of   
  
these transformation things you insist are so bad?" Inuyasha was surprised when she   
  
nodded, "So what happened, I thought you said that your miko blood keep it in check?"   
  
Kagome only turned her back to him and sat on the soft grass.  
  
"When I was fifteen, I found out about how my parents really died and I let go out   
  
of pure rage. When it took over my miko blood tried to take over but it was useless when   
  
I was that angry which is vary rare. I am the most powerful miko born in the last 500 or   
  
more years. My rage, and wanting for revenge of my parents death my eyes went red my   
  
pupils were white with hatred for the man that killed my parents. My claws grew twice as   
  
long and twice as sharp. My hair became rough like a dog not a youkai dog, it was course   
  
and black jagged stripes appeared on my cheeks. All I wanted to do was kill and that I   
  
did it was horrible I don't remember how I did it there is just a black spot when it   
  
happened but when my miko blood took over again and I changed back I was covered in   
  
human and youkai blood on my claws face and clothes. When I looked around me I saw   
  
hundreds of bodies surrounding me. You heard about the massive massacre a few years   
  
back in Saya (I know what it means but I didn't want to use English for a town in Japan I   
  
know it means sheath) im sure you heard its only a three hour drive from Tokyo. Well   
  
that was me, My brother and Jii chan were away at the time with Shippo to a trainer that   
  
they go to. The Very man that Killed my parents came to me he tried to get to something   
  
at the time I did not have and did not know much about. When I discovered who he was I   
  
lost it completely and killed almost the entire town before I regained my since. I know   
  
you must thank me a murder but I am not if you were to be in the place I was with your   
  
youkai blood like it is now then you would of done the same thing." Inuyasha looked at   
  
her with shock in his eyes. He had not only known about the massacre but he was in the   
  
very town when it had happened.   
  
*****************~Flash Back~*******************  
  
He sat under a tree for shade escaping the summer heat in the front lawn of his Jii   
  
Chan's home not wanting to deal with his foster parents. He glanced at the door as his   
  
adopted family excited the house and headed for the car waving good byes as they went.   
  
They were going to the fair two towns over and he didn't want to go. His brother had   
  
stayed in Tokyo he had summer classes he had to attend. Inuyasha rested his head on the   
  
trunk of the tree as he nodded off into a light slumber. He awoke several hours later by   
  
the sound of people screaming in fear, he sat up and looked around. Their were bodies   
  
lined in the streets blood running down the gutters like water he looked up and seen a   
  
figure dressed in an all black kimono that shined in the sun from the blood soaking the   
  
material. A woman with black hair to her knees stood with her hands stretched out in   
  
front of her blood dripping from her long claw like nails. Her bangs were covering her   
  
eyes as she squatted and stared at a man who wore a purple and black kimono with a   
  
white under shirt. The woman's skin was tan on the places that wasn't covered in blood.   
  
He stood shocked as the man in the purple kimono vanished in midair, The woman with   
  
black hair stood and turned in his direction. She looked at him and jumped high into the   
  
air landing only a few feet in front of him. He was shocked the woman's hair flowed   
  
around her shoulders and down a slender back and over her thighs as she squatted in front   
  
of him looking at him a growl sounding from her throat she lifted her head slightly and   
  
looked into his golden ones her eyes were the color of the blood that ran down the streets   
  
with white centers just below her eyes ran stripes with rough edges in her mouth hung   
  
two long fangs that reached her chin. He was oddly scared of her but at the same time at   
  
peace. He looked up and saw a flash of silver and noticed that on her head were black   
  
ears on top of her head that were pointed toward him ( yeah I know that she has silver   
  
ears but not when she's transformed the silver in her hair goes away and her ears turn   
  
black). They sat their for what seemed like hours before she reached a hand toward his   
  
neck he thought she was going to kill him but instead she scraped her nails down the back   
  
of his neck drawing blood she leaned over and licked his wounds that closed leaving five   
  
small scars running down the back of his neck hidden by his hair. She then turned and   
  
jumped into the air and out of his sight as he fainted.   
  
***********************End************************  
  
"That was you? It looked nothing like you! You had black ears and your hair had   
  
no silver just all black with your blood red eyes white pupils and two inch long claws?"   
  
he asked looking at her curiously. Kagome looked at him in shock she said nothing   
  
about her hair and her ears. "How do you know? I killed everyone in that town."   
  
Inuyasha looked back at the ground not being able to look her in the eyes he didn't   
  
blame her because if some one were to come up to them saying that they had killed his   
  
parents and was asking him for something then he would probably go threw the   
  
transformation. "I was visiting my foster parents, well a parents and they went to a fair or   
  
something a few towns away I decided to stay behind not wanting to spend a day with my   
  
parents. So I stayed and fell asleep under a tree when I woke up you were standing their   
  
about to kill a guy in a purple kimono when he disappeared. Then you turned toward me   
  
and you jumped about half a block to were I sat with bodies surrounding me you stared at   
  
me for a long while before you jumped away." Kagome who was still standing fell   
  
backwards her legs had given out. So she was wrong she had killed everyone but one and   
  
that one was sitting right in front of her his eyes on her. The news never said about their   
  
being one survivor. And in her youkai state she would have killed anything with a heart   
  
beat if it came more than fifty feet from her. But she was only a few feet away from her   
  
and she had not killed him. "Was that all that happened I stared at you then jumped   
  
away? That cant be right but your alive so it must be." Kagome said staring at nothing   
  
but blue skis that was until Inuyasha asked her a question she wasn't planning on telling   
  
him anything that had to do with that for at least another week and a half or so maybe   
  
longer. "What does it mean when a youkai or hanyou scratches the back of ones neck? A   
  
friend at my school said that some girl came up to him one day and did it?" he asked not   
  
wanting to tell her that she had scratched him. Kagomes eyes got wide and she shot up   
  
from her place on the ground now sitting Indian style looking at him with amazement.   
  
Shaking her head she thought, well I have to tell him some time might as well be   
  
now. *sigh* "Youkai do not marry like humans do neither do hanyou's well not most of   
  
them there are some youkai and hanyou's that marry but most just mate. there is four   
  
ways to mark a mate a female can clam another youkai for their mate, usually the male   
  
chooses and marks the female first but some women youkai are possessive. The male's   
  
mark is a bite mark on the left at the junction between the shoulder and the neck. These   
  
marks are for show physically you would not be able to since it or smell it on them or as a   
  
matter of fact tell at all unless shown. The other two marks are now shown to the eye but   
  
are smelt and felt. Mating fuses your body, mind, soul, and heart to the other once you   
  
mate you can not get a divorce youkai mate for life. When the female marks them is the   
  
heart when the male marks is for the soul. For the body is smell it takes place after a two   
  
youkai actually ummm……*cough cough* mate. Once two youkai or kibito once have   
  
marked each with those three the fourth mark makes it self it fuses the two mated minds   
  
together so they can feel what the other is feeling and thinking. Mates can read the other   
  
like books they know when their mate is sad, upset, happy, angry, and any other emotion   
  
that they feel." Kagome said her face the color of a ripe cherry.  
  
Inuyasha looked up at her with a smirk on his face she answered all of his   
  
questions but he still had one more he needed to be answered. "So if a female were to   
  
mark a male and the male doesn't mark back can he mate with another? Can the female   
  
mate with another or is she stuck with out a true mate?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome shook her head before answering "The male can still mate with a   
  
different woman but the female can not until he is fully mated with another till that time   
  
she can not choose another mate." With that Inuyasha just nodded and stood shortly after   
  
Kagome had and fallowed her. They walked until they reached a large clearing in the   
  
woods, she turned to face him and gave him a slight smile before she turned her back to   
  
him she raised her right hand and screamed, "Kaze no Jigoku (for all that means wound   
  
of hell I couldn't come up with anything else.) and swiped her hand the trees she was   
  
aiming for fell to pieces as five flaming claws came at them. The wood wouldn't even   
  
useable for a fire they were black and falling apart to piles of ash. With out missing a   
  
beat she turned to another set of threes and slashed at them yelling, blades of Inu and the   
  
trees fell to sliced wood not burnt like the attack she had used before. Inuyasha's jaw that   
  
was already hanging open fell to the ground. Kagome turned and faced him as she sat   
  
with her legs crossed in front of her. "I can do that too?" he asked looking at her but was   
  
disappointed when she shook her head no. "you can not use those attacks you see every   
  
demon is born with their own abilities your brother has poison claws though he don't   
  
know it. You can smell it in his blood even threw the spell. You on the other hand even   
  
for an hanyou have strong blood from your brother and your aura is always moving from   
  
your own wind. "I want you to sit here in this clearing and find out what you can do."   
  
With that she ran and jumped back to the house. While Inuyasha was figuring out what   
  
he could do she could recast the spell on the room for her soul mate.  
  
Kagome entered the room and took one look around before she walked slightly   
  
out of the room standing just out of the door way the door still open. She reached up and   
  
removed the jewel from her neck and held it in her palms chanting the protection spell   
  
and lacing it with her heart. A bright pinkish purple light burst form the jewel and her   
  
body and surrounded the room Kagome continued chanting until the light faded and the   
  
door had shut on its own accord. As she became aware of the things around her she froze   
  
and turned her head to look at the silver eared boy that now stood with shock at the   
  
beginning of the hallway. Before she could get a word out the boy spoke.  
  
"Kagome what is in that room? Why wont you let anyone in?" he asked confused.   
  
He had found out how to use his attacks and come back to show her and tell her of his   
  
discovery to find her standing in front of the room he was banded from a bright light   
  
surrounding her and the door to the room. He had seen the light from out side also it   
  
surrounded the wall of the very room she was standing in front of.   
  
Kagome turned fully to face him, "This room is a mating room every female   
  
youkai or hanyou has one this one is mine. I protect mine with a spell to keep all others   
  
from the room. This room is were the last two markings take place."  
  
"You mean with this spell thing on the room only your mate you marked or   
  
something can get in?" Inuyasha asked smirking in his mind but not on his face to give   
  
him self away. He knew that she didn't know that she had marked him, hell she couldn't   
  
remember the hundreds of people she slaughtered trying to get to her parents killer. He   
  
didn't blame her if he did that he would have to blame his self for things he might do later   
  
on in life.   
  
Kagome just nodded and almost laughed when Inuyasha started walking toward   
  
the door. "you see you cant get in their, I have put a more powerful spell on it that wont   
  
weaken or fade like the last one you can try but it wont work I can tell you that." Kagome   
  
said a confident look shinning on her face.   
  
Inuyasha smirked at her and gripped the door handle, her face shined in her   
  
confidence until he turned the handle and opened the door a crack then opened it wide at   
  
the sight of the door being opened again by this silver haired Inu-hanyou her mouth fell   
  
open in disbelief but when he took a step or two into the room her shock took over her   
  
body. Usually she wouldn't lose consciousness for anything she had never even fainted   
  
when she fell out of a five story window and land flat on her face she had just sat back up   
  
and brushed her self off but at the sight of Inuyasha, the silver haired Hanyou, the boy   
  
next door, the jerk, the argent man, the quick learner, had just walked into the room that   
  
was meant only for her and her true mate. She feel back words in the hall way her eyes   
  
closed her mouth snapping shut from the fall. The light faded and blackness consumed   
  
her mind.  
  
I know you all hate cliff's but O'well deal with it! Anyways I want to apologize for the   
  
lateness in all of my stories lately but I have a very busy life and I try to make time to write my chapters this chapter alone is 6 pages long! Before I put in the spaces and thing so you can read it better! My others are like above 8 and peeps I write in 12 size front! As you may have noticed my first chapter or so is by far the longest! I am writing a third fic Inuyasha also but it wont be here for a while to come! I am almost finished with my other fic maybe two or three more chapters and ill be finished I just have to put the final parts in and im all done. (AND PEOPLE I KNOW MY CHARACTERS ARE WAY OOC)I want them to act like this it wouldn't fit with my story the other way!  
  
Inuyasha-What SHE MARKED ME? SHOUDNT I BE THE ONE TO DO THAT IM THE MAN?  
  
Kagome- I like this one she don't make me look like a weak girl shes making me the dominate one!   
  
Inuyasha- but your supposed to cry over broken nails and dirt! Not go out and play in the dirt.  
  
Kagome-*shakes her head* Inuyasha SIT  
  
Inuyasha-*slams face first into the ground* stupid wench  
  
Kagome-*face getting red from anger* SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT  
  
Inuyasha-* bang bang bang bang bang* OWWWWWWWWWWW…………  
  
Kagome/Sango/Miroku/Me-* on the ground laughing are asses off!  
  
Amber (ME)-you desirved that one Inu. * nodds her head*  
  
Inuyasha-*getting up from huge deep whole in ground* GURRRRRRR……….. Come back here!  
  
Amber (ME)-PUSH THE BUTTONF *Run's from enraged hanyou scraming "KKKKKKKKKKKkAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGgOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOommmmmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee HHHHHHEEEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPPPPPP!"  
  
Kagome-*shakes her head* Sit boy  
  
Inuyasha-*thump*  
  
Me-Thanks  
  
Shippo-*jumping on Inuyasha's head laughing before running off out of his reach.  
  
Me-REVIEW BEFORE HE CAN MOVE 


	6. the pain and surprise

Hey all I was so happy when I checked my email today and found so many good reviews on my story and im glad that some of you threw in ideas for later chapters and if you read this and you see an idea you gave me and I didn't mention your pin name im sorry but I have a bad habit of forgetting things. Now I know you are not reading my fic to read my damn author notes so on with the story.  
  
One last thing, I don't own Inuyasha or any of the damn characters I only wish I did and if I did Kikyou wouldn't exist but that would make it boring right? Oh and Kikyou isn't in this fic if she pops up later on owell but she's not going to be a major part in this so sorry Kikyou fans but I don't like her one bit! Now on with the fic.   
  
Love Since of Humor   
  
Chapter 6: A secret reviled and one painful owwie   
  
Inuyasha looked at the girl that lay unconscious on the floor at his feet, a smile showing brightly on   
  
his lips. He decided it wouldn't be nice to just leave her their so he stepped over her and walked into the   
  
living room to lay himself down on the couch. He knew the rosary was for the protection of himself and   
  
others, hell he had seen what it had did to Kagome but that didn't give her the right to do it when he didn't   
  
need it. Sure she was just showing him what it did but she could of warned him. So her punishment was to   
  
leave her laying on the floor in the hall way the room to what she called a mating room still opened.   
  
Realizing that if he were to be sitting in the room when she woke would give him an even sweater revenge.   
  
Quickly he jumped over the back of the couch and over Kagome who was sill laying motionless on the floor   
  
her face pointed toward the open door. Smirking he entered the room and sat on the bed but quickly   
  
another bad idea had popped into his head though he thought it was a good idea. Boy was he wrong, He   
  
got up and picked up the girl in his arms bridal style and walked back into the room and laid her on the bed   
  
before he sat at the foot of the bed his back leaning on one of the bed posts. Inuyasha sat their for at least   
  
twenty minutes just watching her sleep subconsciously rubbing the back of his neck.   
  
Kagome woke to find her self sleeping on a soft bed, she quickly sensed Inuyasha sitting at the foot   
  
of the bed. Not quite thinking she sat up thinking she was in her own room but as soon as her upper body   
  
sat up, she thought she was going to give him a lecture about being in her room when she had told him he   
  
wasn't aloud in their but when she seen the huge mirror and the blood red bed sheets she remembered why   
  
she was unconscious in the first place. Becoming angry she leapt at the silver haired hanyou at the foot of   
  
the bed. She pushed him off the bed and landed on top of him her growl growing louder as her rage   
  
continued. She raised a clawed hand to slap and scratch his face for punishment of entering the one of the   
  
two places she had forbid him to go.   
  
Inuyasha knowing that she was about to strike him and that it was going to hurt turned his head   
  
exposing the back of his neck. But to his surprise the strike he was expecting never came. He turned his   
  
face to look back at her when he saw her staring at him she quickly grabbed his chin and forced him to face   
  
the wall as she looked at his neck. Kagome couldn't get a good look at it so she stood and rolled him on   
  
his back Inuyasha fought the whole time but she was stronger then him. Inuyasha found himself face down   
  
on the carpeted floor, Kagome on his back moving his hair away from his neck to look at the scars falling   
  
down his neck. She ran a hand down the back of his neck with her claws slightly touching his skin where   
  
the scars remained. She recognized them for her own they were just like if she had tattooed her name into   
  
the back of his neck. Every demon knew their own mark and the one she was staring at was hers. She   
  
didn't remember doing it then it had hit her. 'When my youkai blood took over I must of sensed him in   
  
some way, my youkai must of realized that he was my soul mate and it marked him for her own. Not that ill   
  
admit it to him.' Kagome thought to her self, she felt something warm dripping down one of her hands and   
  
felt Inuyasha stiffen in pain beneath her, her nose was now aware of the smell of blood that was dripping   
  
onto the floor where her hand was digging into his arm. Quickly letting go she stepped away from him her   
  
face hiding any emotions but her eyes shown all the fear, she held at that moment, not only the fact that she   
  
had chosen some one to be her mate but, that she had done it covered in innocent peoples blood, that she   
  
had just dug her claws into his skin when her miko powers were flaring slightly around her body. She   
  
hadn't hurt him enough to die but he will be in pain for a few days and wont be able to use his left arm.   
  
She quickly stepped back and looked at his as he rolled over on his back gripping his arm looking at her   
  
with pain burning in his golden amber eyes. "Inuyasha im so sorry I was just so surprised that I… I…..I   
  
didn't know what I was doing please don't be mad. The pain will go away in a few days, I swear."   
  
Kagome said but to her surprise Inuyasha laughed despite the pain flowing threw his left arm.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the frightened girl in front of him a smile on his lips god she smelled good he   
  
thought. He shook the thought out of his head as the pain surged threw his arm again. He reached up and   
  
rubbed his shoulder trying to get the pain to subside but it was no use it still remained. He didn't blame her   
  
for digging her claws into him he could tell she was taking this harder than he thought. He figured she just   
  
would of screamed sit and he would go head first into the ground like he had earlier that day. But she had   
  
froze and dug her claws in his arm out of shock, he was slightly surprised she could still even speak after the   
  
smell of fear, confusion, and shock flew threw her body. Yes he knew what the smells were even when the   
  
spell had hid his real since he knew what some one was feeling if they were close enough to him. She was   
  
different from anyone he had ever met before she was always acting happy but he could tell she really was   
  
sad she couldn't hide it from him. He knew he hadn't known her long but he could read her like a book   
  
when he was around her he always felt better. He had known that his foster parents were hiding something   
  
from him and his brother but he didn't know what it was until he met Kagome. She never lied to him about   
  
anything when his whole life he was being lied to. His foster parents didn't really want him but his parents   
  
had put in the will that if anything were to happen to them that they weren't to be separated. Him and his   
  
brother had been close when they where younger but the older they grew the farther they grew apart. His   
  
foster parents favored Sesshoumaru and they despised him. They didn't care what happened to him or what   
  
he did unless it evolved his brother in some way. He was punished for giving his brother a black eye but   
  
how are you supposed to ground someone when your never around to in force it. Sighing he climbed to his   
  
feet only to be stopped when Kagome laid a hand on his uninjured arm and pulled him to sit on the bed   
  
"Stay put and don't move ill be right back." she said with a stern motherly voice. She left the room as he   
  
laid on the bed staring at the ceiling only to realized that if you looked up at the ceiling of the bed (just   
  
under the bed mind you that's why he hadn't noticed earlier) their were mirrors on the ceiling just under the   
  
bed surrounded by curtains he hadn't seen them before but now he was aware of everything around him.   
  
He laid their staring at the ceiling as he lessoned to Kagome's light foot steps padded their way back to the   
  
room. They were so light they were almost unnoticeable but he noticed them he had found him self the   
  
night before lessoning for any sound she had made and he did he heard her as she bathed as she dressed and   
  
as she laid trying to sleep. He was unaware that the room was protected by a spell, so that no one could   
  
here in the room, or get in with out her personal permeation.  
  
Kagome didn't know that he had heard her the night before if she did she would probably of had a   
  
heart attack. Her room was bound to her and her only it was bound to her soul it only allowed those she had   
  
wanted to enter if not their was no way to get threw the door or walls, but some how he had. Kagome   
  
entered the room with what looked like a little white tin box but then he noticed the little red cross on the   
  
top of the box. Sighing he looked back into the mirror wincing as pain ripped threw his arm again.   
  
Kagome noticed his pain and walked to the side of the bed where he lay, she didn't even remember   
  
that this was her mating room any longer. She sat on the side of the bed next to him and pulled his Hanoi   
  
off of his shoulder and arm then she cut his under shirts long sleeve off as she expected the wound. She   
  
leaned in and took a closer look realizing that she hadn't ejected as much purifying power than she had   
  
thought The wound hadn't closed so blood was steadily sipping threw the five deep gashes. What she did   
  
next shocked Inuyasha beyond believe. Like a dog when it had a wound she bent down and licked at the   
  
wounds and surprising enough they closed and the pain faded a bit. Kagome leaned up to where her face   
  
was hovering over him and placed her hand on his neck and pressed the pressure point to cause him to lose   
  
consciousness.  
  
Inuyasha watched her as she hovered above him he thought for a split second she was going to kiss   
  
him. He felt her hand lightly slide over his neck before she reached to a point and pushed to were he passed   
  
out. He looked into her eyes as the blackness came into his vision obstructing everything else, his body   
  
weren't limp.  
  
Kagome sighed glad that he wouldn't have to be awake to bare the pain that was sure to come. She   
  
wrapped her hand around the jewel that hung around her neck now as she watched the silver haired hanyou   
  
sleep. Deciding that she shouldn't move him for a fear of waking him, she stood and walked to the other   
  
side of the bed to climb in. Pilling pillows behind her she leaded back on the bed post at the foot of the bed   
  
relaxing as her eye lids dropped into a light sleep.   
  
Kagome's eyes opened as she felt movement at the foot of the bed. She looked toward Inuyasha to   
  
realize he was having a nightmare in his sleep. Deciding that if he keep trashing around like that he would   
  
hurt his arm by reopening the wound she crawled across the bed like a cat and sat at his side running her   
  
fingers over his face relaxing him. As she made contact skin to skin he stopped thrashing around the bed   
  
and began to lean into her gentle caresses to his check. In his sleep Inuyasha rolled to his side his head   
  
pinning Kagome's hand between his check and the pillow. Sighing Kagome's eyes caught the scars that ran   
  
down the back of his neck. 'I don't know what could of possessed me in my demon form to stop in the   
  
middle of killing everything around me to mark a mate. There is only one thing that could of made her stop   
  
in the middle of a mindless killing spree to mark a mate and that meant,' Kagome quickly shook her head   
  
but the thought came to her again it wouldn't leave her now that she knew the truth. 'that could only mean   
  
that he really is supposed to be my mate I mean he never said it hurt and if a youkai were to mark the wrong   
  
mate then it would hurt the one being marked and they would know that it was not meant to be.' she wasn't   
  
paying any attention to him other than her claws slightly roaming over the scars on his neck. (just to answer   
  
an email from some unknown person who didn't give me their name the scar isn't jagged after it healed it   
  
just looked like white scars running down his neck like five lines)   
  
Inuyasha who was still asleep reached his arms out searching for something, he must of found it   
  
when he grabbed a surprised Kagome and haled her to him spooning her to his chest. Kagome sighed and   
  
tried to pull away with her youkai strength but was surprisingly overpowered by the newly discovered   
  
hanyou. She couldn't believe it he had just found out less than a week ago that he had demon blood running   
  
threw his veins and he had already caught up with her like he already knew everything and she was bring   
  
back the memories of how.   
  
Giving up she laid her head on the pillow beneath her head, she felt Inuyasha pull her closer but   
  
was surprised when he nuzzled her neck. She heard him sniff her in his sleep then wrap his arms around her   
  
tighter pulling her closer if it was possible. What surprised her most is when she felt two fangs sink into the   
  
junction between her neck and shoulder she felt him extract his teeth and begin to lap at the blood that came   
  
to the surface. In his sleep he had just clamed her, and it hadn't hurt it was more pleasurable than painful.   
  
She tried to pull away from him with more vigor but he held her firmly though she felt him start to move as   
  
he woke   
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes to find himself holding Kagomes to him like it was the end of the world   
  
but what caught his attention more was two little scars that were still red imprinted on her shoulder.   
  
Realizing some how that it was his own shock took over his body and he let her go falling off the side of the   
  
bed. Looking up he looked into Kagomes eyes as she placed a hand over her bitten shoulder and stared right   
  
back at him.  
  
I know you hate me right for leaving it here but its 4 in the morning and I have to be at work by 11. I know this is a little short compared to the other five chapters but I wanted to update and well I have to baby sit my boss/friend's three kids tomorrow so I really need to get some sleep alright so im not going to post this till later today in hopes of finishing the next chapter for Stuck in The Middle before I do! Hope you enjoyed it the next chapter is going to be one you wouldn't expect and I'll give you a hint I don't want any one under the age of 17 reading chapter 7 ill be sure to make the chapter extra long to make up for it alright! Now Chapter 8 when it comes up wont be a chapter well I don't know if it will yet or not so if you have me on you alert list still check it out alright im going to be doing thank you's it may be chapter 7 but make sure you scroll all the way to the bottom to make sure there is a chapter their or not alright now that that's said im going to bed!  
  
One More thing to say though I know that my grammar sucks people and I will admit that is my worst subject I couldn't tell you what a noun or a adverb was if you asked I know what a VERB is though and that's a start I'd say and I want to ask you all a question! If some one would like to help me out a bit and help me with my grammar I would be more than happy to email you all my chapters as an attachment or just in email form so you could help me you guys have to realize though I don't have Microsoft word like im used to on my moms computer I just recently bought me my own computer and it has Microsoft works word processor and I cant post stories that are saved to it so I have to copy and paste them to note pad. And to make my chapters easy to read I have to go back and space each line out. So it messes up places were there is supposed to be a indention it also makes my lines that are supposed to end like this  
  
And start like this Look like a complete line like I never hit enter or something. But I do admit that I do suck at grammar if any one wants to lend me a lending hand in formatting my story with proper grammar just email me at godzylla18@aol.com or at godzylla3@yahoo.com for this type of thing I easily get mixed up with all the updates from the fic's I read and my reviews so if you want to do it email me and preferably to the aol one because I don't have a lot of email coming to that one and you'll get a quicker response if you email it to the yahoo one it will be a few days or weeks for me to catch it. Because every time I check my mail every few hours well lets just say I have about 30 messages from fan fiction on updates. Thanks for reading this if you did and if you didn't owell didn't miss much huh  
  
Inuyasha: What I marked her in my sleep?  
  
Kagome: I know I cant believe it!  
  
Me: Alright you two get thouse looks off your faces and deal with it alright or I wont give Inuyasha anymore Ramon and Kagomes any oden!   
  
Inu,Kag: WHAT!  
  
Me: For reals gurrrr Inuyaha sending me a death glair  
  
Inuyasha: You wouldn't dare take my Ramen away from me wench  
  
Kagome: Sit boy, if you start call her names shell take not only your ramen but my oden too so keep your mouth shut before I sit you to your grave.   
  
Me: Enough of them Review for me you see that little bar at the bottom of the window hat says summit review and the little button next to it that says go click the go button then tell me how you like my fic and ill love you forever now fallow the little line to the button for all you dumb people that have to have directions.  
  
.l   
  
.l  
  
.l  
  
.l  
  
.l  
  
.l  
  
.l  
  
.l  
  
.l  
  
.l  
  
.l 


	7. The talk and getting to know one another...

Once again I have to say it I don't own Inuyasha or any thing involved with it so here I go at the 7th chapter of my beloved story Loves Sense of Humor. Alright people im glad to say that soon I will be fixing the grammar in this chapter the ones to come and the ones ive already posted thinks to Dark Pyro who emailed me telling me she would help me out with my grammar so with out any more a due here is the next chapter  
  
Warning This chapter contains Lemon so if you are under the age of 17 stop reading unless your parents dnt care!  
  
Loves Sense of Humor  
  
Chapter 7: The talk and getting to Know one another better  
  
Inuyasha looked into Kagomes eyes as she continued to rub her shoulder their was no pain or   
  
discomfort just shocking as hell that he had just marked her aware or not. She froze as a thought ran threw   
  
her mind. Now that they had marked each other they were mates the only thing that was yet to occur was   
  
the mental and physical mating. Kagome knew she wasn't going to give into that easy even if she wanted   
  
to.   
  
Kagome had marked him and he her. It was gong to be hard to resist once two youkai had marked   
  
each other. They would start to desire each other more every day that passed they could get aroused by   
  
there other from a simple glance or word. At that moment all they wanted to do was jump on the other.   
  
  
  
But both resisted the desire, they didn't even know much about the other. Had only truly meet less   
  
than a week ago and they were already mates. Kagomes knew she would eventually give into the desire but   
  
she was going to try to get to know him a little better before it went that far. She was attracted to him she   
  
knew that but she didn't want to feel like a slut giving in before she had even got to know him. Mate or not   
  
she wasn't going to give in just yet.   
  
Making up her mind she made a promise to her self 'for the next week and a half we are here I   
  
will get to know him while I continue to train him. Though he didn't need much more training he seamed   
  
like he was remembering everything than learning anything. She shook her head making a mental note if he   
  
was starting to remember his parents.   
  
Sighing Kagome turned away from his piercing golden eyes. "I think its time o talk," Inuyasha just   
  
nodded as he stood and fallowed her from the house to the clearing she had left him in earlier that day. As   
  
soon as they entered the clearing Kagome froze speechless. She remembered the smell of blood when   
  
Inuyasha had first entered her house earlier. Looking around she seen many trees down one side all the   
  
trees that were knocked down was covered in blood the other trees that had been cut down to mere wood   
  
chips. Turning Kagome gave him a questioning look not saying a word.  
  
Inuyasha smirked at her but said nothing as he raised his hand and turned toward a patch of trees.   
  
"Blades of Blood" he yelled after he had cut him self and dipped his fingers into his own blood. Five   
  
streaks of red flew threw the air cutting all the trees in its path down covering in blood. With out saying any   
  
thing he turned to another patch of tree yelling, "Iron Revere soul stealer" Five blue streaks flew from his   
  
hand cutting and shredding the trees in its way to wood chips. He smirked again when he turned toward   
  
Kagome who looked at him and shook her head sitting on a stump left from a tree she had torn down earlier.   
  
Inuyasha just did the same.  
  
"So I guess now's as good as any time to talk." he spoke she nodded and crossed her legs not   
  
looking into his golden eyes. Sighing she found her self talking about something she didn't think she would   
  
have to talk about for a while but here she was talking about the ways of mating to this boy that she barely   
  
knew but was her life's mate even it wasn't fully completed.   
  
"We haven't known each other long and I don't think it would be right if we consummated this   
  
mating just yet. Now there is a problem that were going to face till it happens you see the marks though no   
  
one else could tell we were mated we can I cant feel your emotions or anything but, once two youkai mark   
  
each other the desire for the other rises making it almost imposable to stay away from each other. There is   
  
no turning back now no way to change what has already happened. I suggest we start eating outside not be in   
  
the same room at the same time because the marks makes your since almost impossible to resist im sure   
  
your feeling the same thing as me. You said the other day that I smelled nice you see if a human said that I   
  
would just ignore it but if a youkai told me that like you did it tells me you have a attraction to me. If you   
  
liked my sent before wait a couple of days it will be pulling you to me. My sent will drug you into wanting   
  
me and your sent will do the same to me. If we are in a closed space together it would drive us nuts but if   
  
we are in open space then it wont bother us as much as it would indoors." Kagome spoke still not able to   
  
look up into his eyes, she could feel them on her. Pride took over her body, it gave her enough strength to   
  
look up into his eyes that looked like the sun itself almost blinding her.   
  
In his eyes he showed emotion that sneaked threw he was hiding a lot more than he was showing.   
  
Kagome froze she felt the wind on her back blowing in his direction. She looked deeper into his eyes a   
  
power she had from the miko blood she could read emotions even if they were hidden. With her powers   
  
Kagome felt his desire rise the need to take his mate fully. His eyes flickered for a few seconds between   
  
gold and red with turquoise pupils she watched in fear as the wind shifted and his sent was sent over her.   
  
Their was no way she would be able to resist his sent. Standing she walked to him not sure what her body   
  
was doing.  
  
Inuyasha felt his blood start to boil when the wind blew her sent to him making him inhale it threw   
  
his nose. It was intoxicating he just wanted to grab her and lock her in that room with him. He felt his   
  
hands grow and shrink several times and his vision was interrupted by moments of blackness. When the   
  
wind shifted he felt his blood calm but was shocked when he found Kagome walking toward him her silver   
  
streaks and ears flashing black and back her eyes flashing from its chocolate brown to read and white.  
  
The wind shifted again blowing the sent left her nose, Kagome changed back into her normal look   
  
but it was too late they were too close. The wind picked back up and started to swirl around them the others   
  
sent invading their noses. Inuyasha grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him only half thinking, when   
  
she was in his lap he ran his fingers threw her hair holding her by the neck pulling her down to kiss him   
  
fully.   
  
Kagome felt his lips on hers his tongue grazing her bottom lip asking for permission. Kagome was   
  
in such a daze she couldn't figure out why he was asking permission she was his mate. She opened her   
  
mouth to him sucking his tongue in her mouth as she felt him pick her up their chests pressed against each   
  
other. Inuyasha didn't hold her their she held her self her legs wrapped around him just above his hips her   
  
hips grinding against his as her arms were around his neck tangled in his long silver hair.   
  
Inuyasha want aware that his legs were moving at a fast speed toward the house Kagome still   
  
wrapped around him. He entered the house not even knowing how he got the door open and threw the   
  
house to the first room hi came to which happened to be the mating room. His instincts were taking over his   
  
body the need to take her fully, he didn't know he closed the door and laid her on the bed her legs still   
  
around his waist. He broke the contact with her lips licking, kissing , and nipping down her neck to his   
  
mark which he licked and laid butterfly kisses. He moved his hands from her hair running them down over   
  
her arms and wais reaching for the tie of her kimono.   
  
Inuyasha pulled at the wide tie and her Haori fell open to revile a white under shirt, he slipped the   
  
Haori from her shoulders then he slid the shirt off to revile creamy breasts outlined in tan lines of a bathing   
  
suite. He threw her discarded shirt and Haori from the bed as he continued to lick nip and suck at her   
  
pinkish brown nipples that were raised to their full extent. When he finished with the first one he moved to   
  
the second teasing it as he did with the other.  
  
Kagome arched her back as he teased her, she moaned and whimpered as he continued his   
  
ministrations to her body. She removed her hands from his hair and ran them down his back arousing him   
  
she could tell by the low growl he let out.   
  
Inuyasha continued licking from her nipple to the valley between her breasts as he kissed his way   
  
to her belly button stopping to dip his tongue in before moving on to the him of her Hakama where he   
  
pulled at the confinements. When they loosened he hooked his thumbs underneath pulling them from her   
  
long tan legs and throwing them from the bed. He then took off his own Haori and under shirt throwing   
  
them in the pile some where beside the bed.   
  
Sliding over her he kissed her again deep tongues dancing feverishly for dominance that would   
  
never come. Kagome slid her hands over his chest and back remembering ever muscle, bump, dip, and   
  
curve of his upper body. In her brain she had a map of his upper body and the inside of his sweet tasting   
  
mouth.   
  
Inuyasha pulled away from the kiss and slid down over her body his teeth grabbing the string of   
  
her panties he snapped the strings with a slight tug and flung them across the room landing on the corner of   
  
the mirror with out noticing. Inuyasha kissed from Kagomes ankles to her knees were he ran his claws under   
  
the back of her knees felling her shiver in pleasure. He then licked the rest of his way to were the precise   
  
treasure lay between her soft legs. To his surprise the hair that lay their wasn't black like her hair but the   
  
same silver that streaked her hair.   
  
Kagome shivered as Inuyasha ran his claws over the back of her knees then licking up her thighs,   
  
where he stopped to hover over the junction between her legs. With out warning Inuyasha dipped his head   
  
between her legs and ran his tongue from bottom to top stopping at the top to suck at the jewel that sent her   
  
muscles tighten from pleasure as he continued to lick and lightly nip her. When she thought she could   
  
take no more he dipped his tongue into her sending her over the edge. Kagome snapped her legs together   
  
holding Inuyasha between them as she climaxed her body shaking, her muscles clamping down on his   
  
tongue that still lay inside her.   
  
When Kagome released him he started to slide over but was stopped as he was forced on his back,   
  
Kagome kissing with passion and something else. When she released him from the kiss she ran her claws   
  
over the marks on the back of his neck making him shiver with delight and pleasure. Kagome continued   
  
running her claws over his chest as kisses fallowed the path of her claws till they reached the him of his   
  
Hakama. She took the tie in her teeth and pulled it free letting it drop to the floor beside the bed. She   
  
moved to his ankles pulling them off of him in a slow agonizing manner. When they were removed he lay   
  
their in a pair of red silk boxers. Becoming impatient she grabbed them and ripped them to shreds letting   
  
them fall around his hips in strips.   
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes when he heard the sound of snapping elastic and fabric ripping.   
  
Looking down at her she smirked back at him before cupping him in her hand running her claws over the   
  
sensitive skin under his sack. Inuyasha dropped his head back to the pillow growling and purring at the   
  
same time.  
  
Kagome took the tip of his huge length in her mouth as she sucked and flicked her tongue over the   
  
tip. Hearing his growl grow deeper Kagome took him deeper into her mouth sucking as she pulled moved   
  
from the base t the tip and back again still stroking under his nuts. She could feel him stiffen as his climax   
  
came and he shot his seed into her waiting mouth and she swallowed giving him one more hard suck that   
  
got him hard again as she slid him out of her mouth.   
  
Before Kagome had a chance to move she found herself pinned to the bed her hands entertained   
  
with Inuyasha's. He kissed her deeply as he placed himself at the beginning of her entrance. He pushed   
  
him self farther into her hot tight folds as she moaned and arched her back wrapping her legs around his   
  
waist pulling him in the rest of the way.   
  
Kagome stiffened as she felt her maidenhood tear as he sat still waiting for her to recover. Not   
  
more than twenty seconds later she tightened her legs around his hips and tried to push him further as   
  
pleasure erupted between the two mates.   
  
Inuyasha took her movement saying she was ready. He pulled him self out till the tip was the only   
  
thing left in before he plunged back in. Inuyasha pumped letting out soft growls, purrs, and whimpers of   
  
pleasure. Where Kagome laid underneath him panting and thrusting her hips to match his thrusts.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome both held the other as they reached their climax together. Inuyasha fell on   
  
top of her completely exhausted as was Kagome. They laid their for a few minutes before Kagome pulled   
  
the covers over them their minds not back to normal before they both fell into a deep sleep in each others   
  
arms.   
  
I know your all going to hate me for leaving it here and not going on to the morning after but you see its 4 in the morning her in Arkansas yes I live in the read neck state or hick whatever you want to call it. Anyways I wanted to get some sleep and post this chapter before I did that so here it is hope ya love me enough to review my story! I want to think DarkPyro for helping me out on my grammar so when she's done ill replace the chapters with the edited ones! I know this chapter is short compared to the rest of them but give me a break its hard coming up with a good lemon it takes time and hard work. Not really just kidding but I wanted to post something so ill start on the next chapter after I wake up! Oh and I updated my other story Stuck In The Middle finally writers block has been cured thanks to so many wonderful reviews and im hoping to get just as many and more for this story! I love all you guys that review! If you have any questions put it in you review or email it to me at Godzylla18@aol.com or godzylla3@yahoo.com they both work and I check them at least twice a day so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW I WANT THEM!  
  
Kag: Oh my god  
  
Inu: *speech less for once*  
  
Miroku: So Inuyasha did you have fun?  
  
Sango:*smacks Miroku*  
  
Me: *rolling on the ground laughing*  
  
Inu: So did we mean to do this?  
  
Kag: or did are demon blood take over?  
  
Me: you'll just have to wait till the next chapter to find out but I cant do it with out motivation so see that little bar at the bottom left side of this window? You do good now if the window says REVIEW then click on the little button that says GO when the little screen pops up type what you thought of my story and hit the long button that says SUMMIT REVIEW then ill be happy and love you forever. 


	8. The morning after

I don't own Inuyasha or any thing involved with him I just barrow him for my entertainment which is only one of the reasons I have him chained to my bed post.  
  
Loves Sense of Humor  
  
Chapter 8: The morning after  
  
Kagome woke the same time as Inuyasha who was laying on top of her though not squashing her it was a warming weight. Kagome could hear thoughts other than her own running threw her head, as could Inuyasha. 'Back up a second there is something laying on me' with that one thought Inuyasha and Kagome both jumped in different directions of the room pressed up against the wall still with no clothing on  
  
Inuyasha stared across the room at the completely unclothed Kagome as she stared back at him in mock surprise as each others thoughts ran threw their heads both thinking the same thing. Inuyasha wasn't as embarrassed as Kagome he didn't know exactly why but he wasn't. Thinking of the actions of the night before a smile crept to his lips.   
  
Kagome saw flashes of images threw her head of the night before from Inuyasha's prospective. Though she was extremely embarrassed and aware of her state of dress which was nothing she wasn't as embarrassed as she thought she would be. Inuyasha was just across the room in his birthday suite just as she was. Unaware to even her self a small smile snuck onto her lips. She was disappointed in her self for her self-control only lasted a minim of ten minutes but she knew it was going to happen some time. She didn't expect him or herself to last a week in a half with the urges she knew would come.  
  
Surprisingly not much tension between the two was in the air as Kagomes slunk to the floor laughing. He was her mate and their was nothing to be ashamed of. She didn't know him very well but if she had chosen him as her mate when her mind was gone and her youkai blood had took over was enough to trust him the thought that she might be with child ran threw her head but she quickly threw it out the window. If she was she would of known by now with the smell and the feeling.   
  
Inuyasha stared across the room surprised at the thoughts running threw his mind that were not his own. When he heard her think about a child he stiffened a bit but the next thought made him relax and he fell to the floor joining in her laughter.  
  
(I know its not what you thought it was going to be but hey I got to keep you on your toes) When the laughing stopped they just sat their on opposite sides of the room staring at each other not saying a word. Deciding to break the silence Inuyasha stood and grabbed his clothing. Turning he looked at Kagome who was still sitting next to the wall watching him. "I think im going to go take a shower." Inuyasha spoke giving her a small smile.  
  
Kagome stood grabbing her own clothing and his as she threw them down the laundry shoot. Becoming bold she grabbed his hands and led him up the stairs to her room pulling him in with her. She just smiled when Inuyasha's thoughts of 'what in the hell are you doing' running threw his head. She didn't know how but she felt like her soul was complete when he was near now, though she wasn't going to let him know that.   
  
Inuyasha tried to get a glimpse of the room the very naked Kagome was leading him into. He didn't get much of a chance just a flash of green and red before he was pulled into a very large bathroom. Inuyasha saw a green curtain that was in the middle of the room that seamed like it dipped. Above the curtain was a very large shower head that covered most of the middle of the insides To his right was a Jacuzzi tub with jets, and in front of him was a long counter that went from one wall to another that held two sinks with silver claw like facets. Behind him to the left of the door hung two robes one red one green and on the right side of the door stood a large cabinet that held all kinds of shampoos conditioners, and towels.   
  
Kagome padded over to the shower sliding open the curtains as Inuyasha looked around with beaming curiosity. Reaching up she pulled the chains till one was lower than the other but both still in reach as the water begin to fall from the enormous water head. She thought about how hard it had been to get it made and the problems of getting it threw the well it was almost twice the size of the well, she ended up having it made in two parts to get it threw. Kagomes looked over her shoulder noticing Inuyasha watching her. She still wasn't used to being unclothed in front of him and a pink tent grassed her cheeks.   
  
Inuyasha became a little boulder when Kagome stared at him he didn't even know his feet had moved till he was standing at the opening of the shower amazed at the site of the woman in front of him. She stood their wet hair flowing down her back and beads of water rolling off her ears as she watched him. His eyes traveled the water as he ran from her temple to her jaw line down her neck, over her breasts down her stomach and became hidden between her legs. Inuyasha moved closer their body's only centimeters apart as he reached up with his clawed finger and trailed it from the top of her ear, to her jaw to her chin. As he pulled her face up to hers to kiss her deeply.   
  
As the kiss deepened Inuyasha backed her up farther under the falling water. Kagomes legs went week from the passion hidden in the kiss and her legs gave away. Inuyasha caught her lowering her to the floor of the shower never breaking the kiss. Kagome moaned into the kiss as she arched her back to get more skin to skin contact. Inuyasha broke the kiss to lick a path down her neck over her collar bone to the peak of her right breast as he sucked and ran his fangs over the hardened peak. When Kagomes moaned and pressed her breast farther into his mouth he let go and traveled to the other repeating his actions.   
  
Kagome ran her claws down his back as he licked at the bite mark on her neck. With every lick her arousal level rose another degree. She felt his claws travel down her stomach to the hidden treasure between her legs.   
  
Inuyasha cupped her in his palm before entering his first finger feeling her inner muscles clam on his finger trying to bring it deeper. He pressed his thumb on her jewel as he removed the finger from her replacing it with one more. He pumped his fingers in and out as her hips moved at his rhythm their lips locked once again as he flicked his thumb over her jewel one last time bringing her over the edge.   
  
Kagome broke their kiss as she screamed his name from the powerful orgasm.   
  
When the sensation faded she found her self not completely satisfied bringing her lips down to hers she indulged him with a sweet kiss. Before rolling him to his back her hips straddling his stomach only breaking the kiss to kiss his neck her claws running over the scratches on the back of his neck. Kagome ran her hand down his chest, over his fit stomach to the hard length between his legs.  
  
Inuyasha gasped as he felt Kagomes claws lightly run from his base to tip before returning to the base as her claws left his skin to be replaced by her hand wrapping around and moving over him in quick though to slow. Only after a few strokes of her hand it was removed. Inuyasha felt her slide farther down his chest her hips no longer over his stomach but hovering over his hard length. He watched as Kagome closed her eyes lowering her self till his tip was at her entrance, she opened her eyes and looked deep into his as she quickly lowered her self on him.   
  
Kagome sat still for a few seconds allowing her self to adjust to his enormous size. She raised her hips and fell back down over and over circling her hips like she was playing with a hula hoop. Kagomes could feel something building in her lower stomach as Inuyasha raised his hips with her his hands playing with her already had nipples as beads of water ran over her body.  
  
Inuyasha felt the pressure building at his base as Kagome continued to rise and fall on him bringing him closer to the edge. No longer able to take it he flipped her on her back as he took over thrusting into her faster and harder as her legs wrapped around him to make him go deeper. He felt Kagomes climax as her inner muscles clamped down on his staff sending him over the edge spilling his seed in her as he gave one last thrust before falling on her.   
  
The thought of getting to know each other ran threw their minds before both saw complete white in front of their eyes. Images ran threw each of their head of memories from the past their darkest secrets their wildest dream, their quirks and perks and every thing in between. (hey that rhymed but a little corny I know) At that moment their was no need to get to know each other their bond had done it for them in a matter of seconds.   
  
Kagomes knew of his parents before they died and seen him in his hanyou form, she saw the spell that had been placed over him by his own adoptive family. She also saw the man she despised Naraku as he killed Inuyasha's parents the very thing making him forget his child hood. Memories that he didn't know he had she knew them all and would help him remember. It was her duty as his mate to give him the memory's that he had lost no matter how great or bad.  
  
Inuyasha knew of the memories that flashed threw his mind that were not of his own but of Kagome. He saw the memory of when she turned full youkai and knew that she didn't kill all the people she thought she did it was Naraku. He slaughtered all those people fighting with Kagome who was covered in the blood of the innocent people that was around them Naraku incidentally covering her in their blood. Like he knew that she wouldn't remember it when she woke. Knowing that she would blame her self. The blood on her claws had been from placing them simply on the ground when jumping at Naraku for an attack. He also saw memories of when she was a child playing with her mother and father in the garden of a large house before heading to the well to escape her fathers laughing face as he played with her. He knew things that she didn't even know about her self. He understood her completely he knew that she was his and would be no one else's and that's the way he wanted it.  
  
Giving her one last kiss he pulled her to her feet as they both finished their shower this time with soap and not the others body. Inuyasha knowing she was planning on taking him out to the same spot as the day before to finish what they had started and hadn't finished. They both were overcome from the comfort they felt in the others presence. They used to stand in a room together and feel like complete strangers where now they felt like they had known each other their entire life's.   
  
The next week in a half went by quickly, Inuyasha picked up even more quicker from the bond they shared. Inuyasha became faster, stronger, and more keen with his senses till they reached the same level as Kagome. The last few days they spent in Kagomes personal realm like place talking, laughing, and hiding in the sheets.   
  
I know its short compared to the other chapters ive already wrote. But im half way finished with the next. And I need to finish writing the last chapter to my other fic and don't forget to review. This would have been out sooner but my pinky finger is still in its cast and hard to type so its taking a LONG time to write this. Hope you liked it now Review!!!!!!!!! ^_^ _ _ im watching you "_" 


	9. sorry about the long wait here is anothe...

I don't own Inuyasha I just use him. I want to say SORRY for the long wait on this update I moved and the phone still hasn't been turned back on yet (well im writing it with no phone) and it may have been a few weeks or so since it I know when I check my mail box its going to be HUGE. I don't know just yet but their should be a few different chapters added at a time so if your reading this you might want to make sure their probably is more than one update. Some of you that's lived in the same place your whole life may not understand that some phone companies take a few weeks to transfer a phone line the only one I have is my moms cell phone. Plus if this chapter seams a little shitty im sorry because I just got into a fight and im not in a great mood. I was going to put up an thank you to all the reviewers but I cant write it if I cant get on the internet so THANK YOU ALL ill go into more detail soon im probably doing it while you read this. I know this is getting long but I have a few things to say.  
  
  
  
Another thing before I get on with writing this for all you Kikyou lovers I am putting her in the story and before you get your hopes up don't I don't like Kikyou NOPE NOT AT ALL I personally think she's a bitch. Well their will be a lot of Kikyou bashing in here so sorry and your welcome for all the Kikyou haters like me. Another note is that my finger is healed still sore some times but its easier to type with ten fingers instead of nine like I have been. Though I have serious nerve damage (that will never heal) in it and cant feel it (believe me when you know your touching something and cant feel it is fucking weird.) It may be a little late when you read this but HAPPY THANKSGIVING. I love all my reviewers and yes you to the guy that's reading and is embarrassed to (that's not gay though I have nothing against them) cheer up there is Action soon and ill do it in as much detail as I can.   
  
Loves Sense of Humor  
  
Chapter 9: The return to the real world  
  
Kagomes and Inuyasha walked slowly toward the well holding hands the two weeks was up and if they didn't return that day time would pass faster. They walked with grim looks on their faces for what it had to be like when they returned. They reached the well and jumped in reaching the inside of the well house. They slowly climbed out of the well and into the yard of the shrine people only inches from where they were standing two weeks before.   
  
Inuyasha gave her a quick smile and a deep kiss at her front door before walking back to his own home before his foster parents came home. With every step he took away from his mate the more sad he became till her voice ran threw his head calming him. Encouraging him that soon they could be together.   
  
Inuyasha walked into his house smelling no one else home but wincing at the horrible smell of his family. Walking up the stairs to his room he could faintly hear Kagome thinking, knowing she was alone at her home. He laid on his bed letting himself fall asleep knowing that though they couldn't sleep in the same bed when in this time but they could share their dreams together.  
  
Kagome sat in her room aware that Inuyasha was now asleep, sighing she let all the thoughts she had been suppressing since they mated. In the demon world, most mated by their 16th year, though she knew that Inuyasha was really older than he said he was he was probably around 40 she herself was 36 though they aged a lot slower than humans. Sitting up quickly she almost yelled but quickly suppressed the surprise. If Inuyasha was 40 and he couldn't remember his childhood very well, his adopted parents had to be demon themselves. They both knew that his brother was a demon but she knew that if his foster parents were demons than Sesshoumaru probably already knew that he was a demon and knew about the spell placed on him. After all though Inuyasha didn't realize it the demon world had been looking for him for a long time probably 20 years. His older brother was cast out of society of the demon world due to killing Inuyasha's mother who was a very powerful miko that was only one out of five that were respected among demons. They hated human's and hanyou's but if a miko was powerful enough as his mother was then they were accepted and respected. Though her mother hadn't been respected in that form it was one of the reason's she was respected so much. Even if she had no demon blood she would have been accepted and respected by them.   
  
Her miko powers could kill at least 40 powerful demons if she wanted them too, and her demon blood was strong and she could kill at least a 100 demons in one sweep of her hellish claws. Those two assets made her more powerful than any demon alive, well was until Inuyasha came around. When he was younger he rivaled his brother's power and even hers. Realizing what she had just said memories came flooding back, hers and Inuyasha's the ones he couldn't remember.  
  
Flash back  
  
Kagome and a pair of silver haired boys played with her in the courtyard of her fathers home. The silver haired boy with dog ears had his hands on his hips and in an heated fight with none other than herself. Back and forth they threw insult after insult at each other, as the other silver haired boy sat and laughed wickedly at their fight. Both realizing that they were being laughed at turned and joined forces on the older boy who's expression had changed from laughing to shock.   
  
Just then her father and the boys father walked from the house calling the three of them toward the house. "Kagome, sweetheart you and Inuyasha aren't fighting again I hope, or have you two joined forces on Sesshoumaru? You two need to get along better after all you two one day will be mates." Kagome's father stated as Inuyasha growled and turned his back to the grown ups and Kagome growled also turning her back on the group a smile on her lips. To tell the truth she wouldn't mind having Inuyasha as a mate, their arguments would keep it from ever becoming boring.   
  
At the sound of the men's laughter the two of them turned to look at their fathers, who were sitting on the top step laughing at their display of displeasure. Though both fathers knew other wise that the two fought to hide their true feelings, the men knew that a child born of the two would be very strong it was widely known that Kagome and Inuyasha both were stronger than most demons 40 years older than them, when Kagome was only 10 and Inuyasha 14 in human years. That made them only baby's in demon years but could beat almost every adult demon and probably a few elder demons. Most hanyou's possessed spots or stripes as a defect of mating with a human, but the two had come out with not one spot on their body's. Unlike most Inu-hanyou's their ears were strait up not hanging half way over. If it hadn't been for the smell of human blood in the children than most would thank them very odd demons of a new bread.   
  
Kagome knew all this her father and mother had told her many times, since her birth Inuyasha and her had been engaged. At first it hadn't bothered them and it really didn't then but they fought to find out how much the other could take, so far they were an even match.  
  
End  
  
Tears fell from Kagome's eyes as some of the memories had returned, feeling drained from the knowledge that she had received she laid on her bed closing her eyes and joined Inuyasha in the field of dreams.   
  
Inuyasha woke a few hours later smiling at the dreams that he and Kagomes had shared. Raising his nose he sniffed, his foster parents were home and in the kitchen but their was no human sent to them. That shocked him to find that his foster parents were no demon. Sniffing again he found his brother in his room next to his the smell of demon apparent, now he knew that his brother only put the spell on himself when he was in presence of Inuyasha or humans he would hide it but when in the privacy of his own room he had let the spell drop. He felt reassured that if his demon foster parents and his brother couldn't smell the change in him with the spell almost completely removed than he would be safe.   
  
Climbing from his bed he headed downstairs to grab a bite to eat before heading to Kagome's. After all his foster parents cared little for what he did as long as he left Sesshoumaru out of it as well as the police. Walking into the kitchen his parents turned and looked at him before going back to their conversation as he grabbed a cup of Ramen adding water and heating it up. They gave him little heed as he ate at the speed of light, he was thankful that Kagomes had put a spell on him and herself hiding the sent of their mating. After all they would know that something in him had changed, putting his dirty dishes into the dishwasher he turned to his parents. "If you don't mind I would like to stay at a friends house tonight, if its alright with you." he was careful not to breath too deep because he thought he might gag if he did.  
  
Inuyasha's parents looked at him oddly for a moment before nodding, "You can go Inuyasha, if you decide to stay longer call and let us know." Inuyasha just nodded and almost smiled when he felt Kagome wake and stretch. He quickly walked up to his room gathering something's before heading back downstairs and out the front door. He wanted to just leap over the stone wall but knowing that someone in his family might have been watching he walked toward the gate of the yard and started walking down the sidewalk till he reached the woods past the shrine. Smelling nor hearing anyone around him he jumped threw the forest till he reached the back door. He didn't even have to knock the door opened just as he reached it.   
  
Kagome smiled when she heard Inuyasha say he was coming, but frowned a little when he told he had something he had to talk to her about. She opened the door just as he landed and pulled him into the shrine house and up to her room. He gave her a deep kiss before reluctantly pulling back knowing he had to tell her about his discovery.  
  
"Kagome, when my foster parents got home I discovered something, their not human like we thought their demons, and my brother Sesshoumaru well he can remove the spell at any given time. He had it removed when I woke up, though only because he was in the confinement of his room." Inuyasha told her.  
  
Kagome looked at him not shocked about the foster parents part but the spell Sesshoumaru could remove at any moment. "That's strange and I had just thought of something shortly after you went to sleep earlier. I knew your foster parents had to of been demons after all you don't remember more than you thought you did. If you were to count your self in human years your really 40, years old in demon around 20 I my self am 17 in human years though you could still pass for 18 or so that's why your foster parents have put you in school. The demon world has been looking for you for over 20 years, I knew you when we were younger as a matter of fact we were to be mated on my 16th birthday in demon years but you came up missing before that day. Both of are families is highly respected in the demon world and though most demons hate hanyou's like us but not us. I had forgot all about it till just earlier today, at a young age, you see because we were different from most half demons. Demons power and states in the world is based on markings before you and your brother had come up missing your brother had a crescent moon and star on his forehead that proved him the next in line for your fathers land and political position. The more stripes or spots you had the lower you went on the importance of yourself. Your brother has a few one or two on his wrists and two on each cheek of his face. My father as well as yours held no marks on their bodies like you and me. See me and you were proved to be very powerful at birth stronger than most full demons we held no stripes or spots, another thing is are ears they stick strait up if you see another they usually hang. When I was ten you 14 in human years we were already stronger than are mothers and most 40 year old demons. Since we weren't weak society accepted us with no question."   
  
Inuyasha looked at her stunned it was almost too much to take, but memories flowed back to him as she talked. Memories flew threw his head many of a black haired silver eared girl he was in constant fights with, though he seamed not to mind it or really get mad about it. Memories of his father mother and brother flew threw his head as all the black spots in his memory became pictures of a man with black hair and a spider scar on his back kill his mother and father. Then of the man giving him and Sesshoumaru to the people now known as his foster parents.   
  
Kagome froze as she watched threw his memories with him, Naraku had killed his parents and hid him and his brother away. "Inuyasha what are your foster parents names?"  
  
"Jakotsu, and Kagura." Inuyasha said looking at her an almost knowing look on his face he had an idea where this was going.  
  
"I know who they both are they are followers of Naraku he's the black haired man with the spider scar on his back. He was the one that killed my parents and tried to get me but they couldn't my aunt burned him pretty badly that left that scar on his back it's a curse kind of, done by fox youkai it can never be completely hidden it can be covered up by clothes but no matter his appearance he cant hide it. He's a very rare spider youkai that can change his appearance at will, the one you seen is what he really looks like in his human form. If you were to see his youkai one you would probably piss your pants at first but ill show you what he really looks like then what you and I do." Kagomes closed her eyes and willed the memories she had locked away so many years ago.  
  
In both of their minds a giant spider showed in front of them legs taller than a four story building a body three times bigger than Kagomes shrine house. A dozen or more black and red eyes flashed in the moon light as it chased a little Kagomes with her silver ears pressed against her head in fear as she ran for her life her mother at her heals. The picture flashed out of their heads Kagome not wanting ever to remember the next part where her mother was caught. Next a vision of one pure white dog as tall and big as the well house, and a black dog with silver ears and tail just about the same size, both with long hair as they ran threw a pasture of tall grass. Opening her eyes the memory floated out of their heads but not their hearts.  
  
"That was us when we were younger I was about five you nine, I haven't transformed into that in over 20 years practically the day you came up missing. I lost the will that's another reason we weren't outcasts were the only two known hanyou's that can change like a full demon." Kagome said sounding sad but relived.  
  
Inuyasha pictured the dog Kagome again and seen her silver ears. Reaching a hand up he stroked one of her ears. "if marks matter about power what about your silver ears?" Kagomes looked up at him laughing.  
  
"Well actually not many female demons get the white coloring like that and for me I just have it on my ears but if you were to pay more attention to the vision I just showed you I'm not completely black other than my ears my tail is the same silver. Most female Inu-youkai are black, brown, gray, off white, some are tan and other colors but I am the first recorded female with silver anywhere on them. So it proved I had more power than I already told you. Just imagine if we were that big at five and nine than we would be huge now. Even are own fathers who were one of the top five powerful demons were only half that size at are ages. Now I need to talk to you about something. After schools out I want you to talk your foster parents on going on a trip with me or something ill hide my sent with one of a human and my appearance they have no clue what I look like now, plus they will have no clue what I look like as a human because they have only seen me when I lost control. That was the last time they seen me other than when I was younger. Well tell them that were going on a trip for the shrine or something for a few weeks. Were going to go see one of are fathers old friends he will be very glad to find out your both alive. If theirs anyway we need to get Sesshoumaru to come with us but I need to find out if has being brain washed or something Naraku can control a person's mind has tried on me and he couldn't im sure that's how you lost yours." Kagome spoke as she watched for his reaction.   
  
Inuyasha fluttered threw his thoughts and memories of the past the ones that Kagome had unlocked for him. He thought of how to get Sesshoumaru to go on the trip with them, but before they did they had to find out if he was doing it of his own free will or not. The other thought going threw his head was that next time they went into the well he wanted to find out how big he was in his dog form now. "Alright well bring him if we can find a way to get him to join us but if he's brain washed then how in he hell are we going to get him to come with us?"  
  
I know you hate me for leaving it their but no worry's the next chapter should already be posted by now. Again im very sorry for the really long wait but folks I haven't had the internet in a very long time because we have moved a while back and the phone hasn't been transferred yet, since they were giving us such a hard time because of it we cancelled it and were getting a different company than the one we had, plus were going to be getting a faster internet surface thank god! Again IM REALLY SORRY ABOUT THE VERY VERY VERY long wait for this chapter I know it just drove all of you crazy. Plus with the holidays im working twice as much as I usually have been plus I just got over the flu and let me tell ya that sucked big time. 


	10. and another one

Hey all again very sorry for the long wait on all the new chapters as you should know I don't have the internet right now so I cant post them and the library is closed because its under repairs sorry about all of that now lets get on with the chapter.   
  
I don't own Inuyasha or anything involving him but if I did I don't thank any of you would of ever saw him I would of kept him to my self!  
  
Chapter 10: Finding out about every thing Forgotten  
  
"Don't worry Inuyasha I'm not only a hanyou I'm a miko too so I can find out by just touching him any wear like shaking his hand and ill know if he's being brainwashed. I also can remove it, if he is, he might be cold now and it's a completely different from what he used to be. He wasn't all fun and games like me and you had but he wasn't as cold as you see him now and I don't thank he ever could be. Were going to go to Jaken's house threw the well there is other exits and entrances than the one at my fathers home and here. Well save a lot of time doing it that way. But I must worn you Jaken he's a toad and im not joking very annoying and loud but when he finds out that Sesshoumaru is still alive he will love us all though still be annoying as hell. Jaken was Sesshoumaru's personal servant, and very loyal to him and are fathers, though at times he acts very untruth worthy. As a matter of fact Sesshoumaru's old love lives in the same castle since both of her parents died. She's a Inu-youkai but not very strong if you can remember Rin." Kagome said eyes going a little glossy as she remembered the two together when they were younger.  
  
" But theirs one thing your going to hate more than anything about going their. That's your old rival that always tried to steal me away from you lives very close by and im sure once he finds out im their hell be their just about every day." Kagome almost laughed at the scowl that appeared on Inuyasha's face as he remembered the wolf youkai.  
  
"Don't tell me that your talking about Koga the Yasaeokami (wimpy wolf) I can't stand that guy he smells bad worse than anything I've smelled before." Kagome couldn't take it she fell back and off the bed to the floor laughing all the way she went. Inuyasha just looked at her with a disgusted look showing brightly on his features as he remembered the smell.   
  
Giving up all the serious talk they went down stairs to the living room to watch TV. Inuyasha picked the movie while Kagome made popcorn for them to eat. They laughed their buts off as they watched Bruce all mighty (I own the DVD not him or the property of it) After the movie was over with they jumped into Kagomes mustang were they headed for The Koishii youkai minko (beloved demon priestess) When they arrived Miroku and Sango were their to great them at the door. Inuyasha figured they had saw them threw the glass. They led them to the same room that they were in before as Miroku and Sango decided to join them this time.   
  
"Inuyasha you don't need to hide who you really are from these two their trust worthy." Kagome said as Inuyasha nodded and allowed them to see the true him. Miroku and Sango both gasped for air as they seen his silver ears pop out of now were his nail grow into claws and his teeth sprout fangs in a matter of seconds.   
  
"Miroku, Sango I would like you to meat my beathroled and now my mate Inuyasha. If you remember I told you about him a long time ago we just returned from the well today." Kagome said as Sango and Miroku looked at Inuyasha like they had just lost their minds.  
  
"I thought he was dead, that's what you told us right?" Miroku asked still not able to remove his eyes from Inuyasha as though he was about to attack.  
  
"No, im not dead I was kidnapped and made to forget every thing to my past till just recently I didn't even know I was an hanyou." Inuyasha said becoming irritated that the two humans were still staring at him.  
  
"That's great news now Koga will leave you alone and quit claming you as his. Didn't you say that he hasn't left you alone about becoming his mate since Inuyasha disappeared?" Kagome just nodded as the waiter came in carrying a tray of drinks as a matter of fact the same one that had brought them their food earlier that same day.   
  
"This summer me and Inuyasha and hopefully his brother Sesshoumaru will be heading toward Jaken's threw the well. They have to be declared alive before all their inheritance and property is given away." Miroku and Sango got their selves under control and were no longer staring at Inuyasha like he had grown six arms out of his head, for that Inuyasha was thank full.   
  
They ate and enjoyed themselves laughing and joking around about old times. Kagome and Inuyasha telling stories from when they were children and Kagome, Miroku, and Sango telling stories about things that had happened after they had meet. The waiter Inuyasha found out was a hanyou put under Kagome's protection from other demons. She herself was the one to place the spell that only those who he wished to know what he was knew. Time blew by faster than they thought for when Inuyasha and Kagome left the restaurant it was well past midnight. Tired and exhausted they headed toward the shrine yawning the whole way.   
  
Time flew by fast Inuyasha's two week suspension went and his school's last day was over, so summer vacation had started. Kagome's brother had called and let her know that they were going to be staying a few extra weeks. Which she told Jii chan that she had mated and with who, he seamed over joy Ed and a little down but only because he knew what mated couples do. She also let him know that she would probably be gone when they got back, making sure he knew why. Inuyasha told his foster parents that he was dating the girl that lived next door. Unusually they wanted to meet her, which Inuyasha considered very strange.   
  
Kagomes stood in her room putting on a pair of jeans and t- shirt after placing a spell on herself to hide her true hanyou appearance and smell from view also hiding her miko powers so Inuyasha's foster parents and brother couldn't speculate. After declaring her self ready Inuyasha walked into her room not saying a word bent her over back words kissing her deeply before pulling her out of her room than house and over to his taking the long way incase anyone was watching.   
  
Kagome entered Inuyasha's hallway that led to the living room as she did her best not to gag on the smell of the youkai in the house. Inuyasha led Kagome into the living room where his foster parents sat watching TV with Sesshoumaru as the maid cooked dinner in the kitchen. After they entered the room all eyes turned toward them Sesshoumaru sneering but looking upset that Inuyasha had a girl friend and he didn't. His foster parents just looked at them fake smiles on their faces as they greeted her.   
  
Kagome was thankful that Inuyasha had gave them a different name because other wise it would have been completely worthless to go threw the trouble of hiding her appearance and sent which took hours. (Alright people this is Kagome with Kikyou's name not Kikyou she's not in hear at all don't like her AT ALL) "Kikyou im glad to meet you please have a seat dinner should be finished in a few moments." Kagomes nodded and took a seat on the love seat opposite of the couch the other three were sitting Inuyasha right next to her. "How old are you Kikyou?" Kagura asked.  
  
"I'm seventeen ill be eighteen in August."  
  
"That's nice, so you live at the shrine next door? With your grandfather I suppose?"  
  
"Yes, I live with him and my younger brother and cousin. I haven't lived there long my parents died in a car crash a few years ago and I was sent here to live with my only living relative."   
  
Kagura was about to speak again when the maid entered and announced that dinner was finished and served. Instead she stood and led them to the kitchen they ate in complete silence other than the sounds of forks or spoons scraping the plates. After dinner Kagomes announced she had to return home that her grandfather wanted her home before nine. She shook Inuyasha's foster parents hands trying not to gag in front of them as their hands touched. When the time came to shake Sesshoumaru's Kagome was glad to find that Sesshoumaru was indeed under Naraku's brain washing though stronger than she had seen him use in a long time.   
  
"Oh before I forget my grandfather wanted me to ask if it would be alright if Inuyasha could come with me I will be volunteering to help another shrine. I was also wondering if Sesshoumaru could join us it will be for about a month and a half if that's okay with you of course?" Kagura looked over her as second before nodding.   
  
"Inuyasha may go and so can Sesshoumaru it would do them some good to get away for a while. When do you all leave?"  
  
"We leave next Wednesday but my grandfather would like them to be there the day before and stay the night so it would be quicker to get going." Kagome was glad she did her research because Kagura and her fake husband were leaving Monday morning on a business meeting, at least that's what they had told Inuyasha. If they were still at the house than Kagome wouldn't be able to remove the brainwashing because they would surely feel it being removed if they were next door.   
  
"That will be fine we will be leaving Monday morning for business so make sure they call my cell phone when they arrive to let us know they made it alright." Kagura said letting Kagome know that she had no clue what she was about to do.   
  
"Of course, I better get going it was nice meeting you all." With that Kagome turned and headed out the door to the shrine.  
  
"Wait, a second Mom im going to walk her home ill be back in about 30 minutes if that's alright?" Inuyasha asked, Kagura just nodded and headed back into the house.   
  
Tuesday  
  
Kagome walked down the stairs to answer the doorbell knowing that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had arrived and she already had every thing ready to remove the spell. She was glad that her and Inuyasha were stronger than Sesshoumaru other wise they probably wouldn't be able to get him to hold still long enough for herself to do the spell. After all Inuyasha was ready to grab Sesshoumaru at that very moment after all Kagome didn't hide her true sent. If Sesshoumaru knew that she was their then he hadn't shown it, because when she opened the door he just smiled widely and walked into the house.   
  
After the door was shut and locked behind them Kagome placed a spell on the entire house letting no one in or out. Inuyasha let his brother know that he had found out his true identity and that got a reaction out of Sesshoumaru.   
  
Sesshoumaru whipped around and looked at his brother dog-ears and all. Shock written all over his face. Before he had a chance to do anything Kagome placed a spell on him to enable him immobile. Sesshoumaru stood still the look of total shock locked on his facial features, his eyes still locked on Inuyasha's ears.   
  
"I'm very sorry for doing this to you brother but we need to remove some thing from you before you can travel with us." Inuyasha said looking at his brother not really sure what Kagome was planning to do even if he did have an idea of what she was about to do.  
  
Kagome didn't say a word she walked behind Sesshoumaru and laid him on the floor. Once he was down she took a small knife and made a tiny cut in his finger just enough to draw blood. She let a few droplets drop into the bowl as she added many other herbs and powders to it with a small bit of wine mixing it together. After she was finished she placed the now smoking bowl on Sesshoumaru's chest waving it toward his nose so he would inhale the fumes.   
  
Kagome sat with her legs crossed dressed in a kimono of pure black with a blue sash as her aura turned a bright pink and purple as it began to swirl around her faster and faster as she chanted incantations. Sesshoumaru's own aura showed a dark blue with lots of black as it swirled around his own body. The black begin to gradually and very slowly fade as the dark blue took over joined by a lighter blue. When the black vanished from the aura Kagome finished her last incantation before removing the bowl of smoking potion from Sesshoumaru's chest. After removing the liquid from the room and dumping it at the edge of the forest that ran behind the shrine she returned and removed the spell allowing Sesshoumaru to move.   
  
Kagome took a fast look at the clock and found that she had been at it for over two hours when it normally only took about fifteen minutes. Looking back at Sesshoumaru she smiled as he sat up shaking his head like it had been filled water. "Sesshoumaru do you remember me?"   
  
Sesshoumaru looked up at the face of Kagome recognition showing on his face. "Kagome?" She nodded and her smile grew wider as she gave him a hug Inuyasha growling right behind her. Which sent Sesshoumaru into a rare fit of laughter. "Inuyasha you are so jealous. Of your intended."  
  
"What are you talking about Intended? Its no longer intended but happened." At that the look of surprise showed on Sesshoumaru's face as he looked between the two. Like a dog he stuck his nose in the air and sniffed his smile growing wider.   
  
"Indeed, was intended if father was still alive he would be proud. Now that I am back to normal and I am no longer under the control of the man that killed are father and mothers. We should revive are swards, if you remember where father told you they were." Inuyasha just nodded he knew where they were but he hadn't thought of retrieving them yet.   
  
"Sesshoumaru were not going on a trip for the shrine were going to Jaken's and Rin is their also if you want every thing that was given to you by your parents than we need it to be announced very soon or else it will be given away. If there is anything you wish to keep from your foster parents house I suggest you get it now because you wont be going back their after they find out that you both have been announced alive then lets just say Naraku wont be very happy and hell be able to get you at Kagura's. It would be best if you Sesshoumaru stay at your old home, with Rin and Jaken it would be safer for you. Inuyasha you will remain here with me. When me and Inuyasha leave I'll be sure to place a spell over the house and yard so no one but the three of you may enter even if you want some one else to it wont let them just incase it is some one that is very well hidden. Don't get your demon pride up on being protected Sesshoumaru I wont take it from you right now. You seen what it did to your parents, as well as I have mine. If you ever need any kind of help I want you to call me as soon as possible and me and Inuyasha will be there in a matter of seconds to you." Sesshoumaru just nodded knowing he really didn't want to piss her off especially if it involved the man that killed her family. They talked for a while after that and Kagome took Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha back to the restaurant where Miroku and Sango worked. Both were happy that it had worked out like planned but insisted they come along with the three of them to Jaken's. Kagomes had the feeling they just wanted to find out what inside the well was like but she agreed to let them go because they clamed they had business around the same place. After they were full Kagome let Inuyasha drive her home Sango and Miroku fallowing them to the shrine.   
  
That's all for this chapter people and im feeling good, but I need to get to bed its getting late and I have to do some last minute shopping before I go to work tomorrow. I'm one of those I'll get every ones Christmas presents last minute and all. Merry Christmas! And if im late Happy New Year too. Owell if im a little late in saying it its my mothers fault all these chapters are late. 


	11. The Way to Jaken's

1Ok so its been three years since I last updated this story and I'm really sorry I have been working a lot along with collage and all been really busy haven't even thought about it until a few days ago I get an email asking me to update the story I had forgot all about it so here you go and don't forget to review like crazy so I don't forget to keep updating!!!

Love's Sense Of Humor

I do NOT own Inuyasha or anything that has to do with him!!!

When they reached the shrine they Kagome decided it would be best if they stayed the night in the well before heading out the next morning. Every one quickly packed their bags and waited in the living room for Kagome to lead them to the well they had heard so much about. After every one was ready they fallowed her out of the house only stopping to put a spell over the house that only let people that she or her family wanted to get in. When they reached the well she stopped and looked over the group that she was bringing with her.

"Inuyasha since you have been their you go first, Sango you and Miroku will go next fallowed by Sesshomaru then me. Got it? Good now off ya go." With that Inuyasha leaped over the edge of the well quickly fallowed by everyone else then her. When they reached the other side they were all standing in the middle of a grassy meadow looking around in amazement. "This is the inside of the well ladies and gents hope you like it. There are several exits for the well one of the exits is your old palace where Jaken and Rin reside at the moment it will take about two weeks to get their on foot if we walk but if Inuyasha carries Miroku and I will carry Sango running we should get their in about a week so we are leaving early. But to warn you time moves differently in here than it does out side of the well when we get their only a few hours will have passed. Its untraceable no one will know where we went no sent trail no nothing and no one but who I want to get into the well can come in here so were completely safe. Any questions?" Kagome asked.

Every one just shook their heads no as they looked around before they spotted her house. Before any one could say a word Kagome started leading them to the house as they reached the front door she asked Inuyasha to show them to their rooms for the night. Once every one was in their rooms for the night Inuyasha and Kagome went up the stairs to their room. As soon as the door closed Kagome found her self in Inuyasha's arms her back against the bed his lips on her neck licking and kissing.

They felt like they had been deprived they didn't want to take it slow they both had a pressing need they wanted it now. Claws were lengthened and their clothes were screamed laying around them on the bed and the floor in shreds as they took the other with urgency. It was pure hard need nothing more at the moment just a dying need for the other. Inuyasha didn't waste time his fingers quickly found her opening and plunged his fingers in her stretching her and making sure she was ready for him. As soon as she was wet and dripping ready for him he positioned his self and entered her hard and fast. Kagome whined and thrashed on the bed her hips bucking with his pace. He wasn't going fast enough for her soon Inuyasha ended up on his back as Kagome rocked her hips faster and faster till he could barely see her on top of him just a blur. He felt the walls of her woman hood tighten and release a few times as she came hard he flipped her under him and picked up even more speed as he knew his climax was coming soon also. Inuyasha pounded into her with a frenzy as he felt her come again so did he howling with the pleasure that was coming to him. Completely spent they rolled over not worrying on putting close on they covered them selves and went to sleep completely satisfied.

The next morning they still awoke before any one else and both headed to the bathroom for a quick shower before waking any one else up. Once they were clean Kagome headed to the kitchen to make breakfast as Inuyasha went to wake every one else up and point to where they could shower and change. A hour later everyone was showered and dressed and sitting at the kitchen table as Kagome served them eggs, Jaken, fried potato's, and pancakes. They all ate with a frenzy when the dishes were cleaned, dried and put up everyone gathered their belongings and walked out the front door.

"Alright Sango your with me Miroku your with Inuyasha Sesshomaru your by your self just like the way I think you would prefer. Just fallow me if you need to stop for any reason just let me know we will not stop for the night until the sun has gone down and we will leave at dawn every day till we arrive now lets go." With that Sango climbed up on Kagome's back and Miroku on Inuyaha's no matter how much he bitched about it. With out warning Kagome took off Sesshomaru and Inuyasha with Miroku following closely behind. They ran for hours every body quiet not saying a word exept for Kagome and Sango who were talking back and forth about how they should of took Kirara deciding that would be a good idea and that when they reached the next well they would climb out and grab a bite to eat while some one went to get Kirara. Two hours later they arrived at the next well and every one starving quickly jumped into the well for food. The moment they climbed out every one was amazed thought the well took them hours to reach they were only a few minutes away from Sango's place. "Kagome why are we back here I figured we would be a lot farther than this by now?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"We are actually but there are a few wells that only appear when going threw from inside the well they will stay their till I go back threw other wise we would of just took it now lets grab a quick bite to eat and rest grab Kirara and be on are way. They quickly walked into the closest dinner American food and ordered they ate quickly wanting to get on their way again as soon as they could. While they had been waiting on their food Sango had ran and grabbed the demon cat. "I don't get it how is that little cat supposed to help where we don't have to carry you two anymore?" Inuyasha asked this time it was Sesshomaru that answered. "Inuyasha use your nose that little cat is a demon she probably has a bigger form that the slayer and monk can ride upon am I correct?" Sango nodded in agreement laughing at Inuyasha's expense.

After the tab was paid they were on their way again this time at a much faster pace because the two half demons were carrying the two humans on their backs giving them a faster speed. The group continued on for days only stopping at a well to grab a bite to eat before going on and stopping shortly after night fall to rest and eat before continuing on again at dawn. Nothing was really said at most just kept silence wanting to get to Jaken as soon as possible. When they finally arrived at the well that would lead them at Jaken's they got their a day early, even though only a few hours had passed on the other side of the well since their journey had begin. "We are here Sesshomaru I think it would be best if you go threw first if not we would probably be attacked, Inuyasha you go next then Miroku and Sango then me no lets go I really want to sleep in a real bed again." As she spoke the last she winked at Inuyasha. They all jumped into the well in the order they were told.

When they all reached the other side they saw they were in a huge garden with fire flies every were bushes almost taller than they were roses of every color were every were. "At least from here I can tell that my gardens and the castle on the outside have been well taken care of I may not have to punish the toad." Sesshomaru said. Kagome just laughed as well as Inuyasha the slayer and the monk not knowing that he really was a toad just looked confused.


End file.
